The Retelling of A Big Part of Greek Mythology
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: What would Cerberus-a naturally born half beast/human-do when he finds Hades with a mysterious girl who doesn't remember who she is-but she looks familiar? Not to mention everything that happens after that-including Cerberus beginning to fall for a person whom he really shouldn't be.
1. I: Hercules and Nike

Chapter 1 Hercules

I walked into the clearing next to a lake the Hydra was said to frequent. Apparently, its horrible breath could be smelled from over a hundred feet away, but all I could smell was the flowers on the forest floor.

I heard something break, probably a large log. I crept closer and saw the big, hulking, reptilian creature. I charged the single head creature and sliced its head off. Easy enough, right?

Several hours later and this creature just refused to die. The heads kept growing _again and again_.

It was getting tired. It had to be. I felt like I'd been going at this for days, but the Hydra refused to give up.

I had shot a flame-tipped arrow into its front left leg. I thought nothing would come of it, but this creature began _limping_.

I got an idea, and was about to try it out when suddenly this overly large _crab_ appeared.

_A crab._

I looked up, towards the heavens. "Really, Hera? A crab? What are you, a _five_ year old?" I shouted up to the sky.

With my sword, I just bashed the crab's shell. I didn't feel like wasting my time with it; I had gorgeous women waiting for me back in town.

I jumped up and slashed at one of the Hydra's head. I brought one of my eternally flamed arrows (courtesy of my half-brother, Hephaestus) out from my quiver. I slid it into the neck, and the rest of the heads let out a blood curdling scream.

At least I knew it wasn't invincible now.

I continued at a quicker pace, until there was only one head left. Gods, the stench from this creature was almost more then I could bear.

I tried to slice off the head, but my sword wouldn't go through.

"What?" I was dumbfounded, especially as the Hydra swung around, its long neck throwing me against the front of the cave.

I let out an audible groan, unable to get up for a moment. If I'd been mortal, that would have killed me-or at the very least, paralyzed me from the waist down.

It hissed at me, and its breath was so _foul_.

"Seriously, have you heard of mint? You could really use it right about now." I said to the creature.

I leapt up, grateful for the natural born abilities that are bestowed to the children of Zeus.

I looked around, and saw a tree branch, just the right size to knock this creature out.

I felt no mercy for a creature so ugly, so disgustingly foul. The green scales that were dirty, the stubs that once held many necks; it was unbearably ugly.

So as I jumped up with my god born gifts, and hit the hydra upside the head. I felt no compassion for the creature.

I had to think it was unbearably stupid as it fell. I set about digging a hole as far down as I could with my hands, and then dragged the heaving, stinking, comatose creature over to it. I shoved it in, revealingly in a job well done.

I left it, brushing my heads off.

Chapter I.V (1.5) Nike

I was sitting in a branch far above Hercules and the dead Hydra. I waited until he was long gone to flutter down and touch the soil that held the dead creature. I felt sorrier for it then I could put into words, regardless of Athena's newly found hatred for anything that was directly related to her worshipping.

The Hydra had been raised by my father, Pallas, even though she had not been a child of his.

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chin. Athena had told me to make sure Hercules killed the Hydra, and if it had not been for me sneaking into his bedroom at the inn and taking the fire arrows from his traveling bag to his quiver, he surely would've fought the Hydra until it had had more heads then Typhoon.

She hadn't deserved death, as she had only been protecting the land that she'd been raised in. She had not even given anybody a horribly long death, either, and she'd never drowned them, letting their souls go to the Underworld.

No, she had not deserved to die. I felt tears roll down but I could do nothing to stop them as I grieved for someone that I had thought of as a sister, regardless of having no resemblance to her.

Then, I did something that I hadn't thought I would ever do.

I rose to my knees, still crying, my tears hitting the earth—Great-grandmother Gaia's body. I wiped my eyes, trying to seem presentable. With dirt stained robes though, I'm not quite sure how possible that would be, but at least I was trying.

I prayed then, for the first time in my entire life. This was not a rather proud moment for me, either. I did not like to seem weak as I was the Goddess of Victory. Then I reminded myself this was for Hydra, not me.

I did not speak, for I did not want the animals or the flora nymphs or the lake god to hear my words, for they felt like a betrayal to my goddess Athena.

_Great Grandmother Gaia, hear me now in my moment of want. _I swallowed, even though I was not talking._ My sister, the Hydra, was wrongfully slain. Let her soul be treated as a goddess's in the Underworld_.

I kneeled there, in the soft, overturned soil. I'm not sure if I thought Gaia would reply or what, but I still waited. Then I heard the voice, as sweet as a summer's day.

"Great granddaughter, your wish is received. Let it be known that it shall be honored for you are as pure as the second moon and the flame's keeper." Gaia told me.

"Thank you," I whispered, rising to my feet. I felt like this would help me sleep a bit better tonight.


	2. II: Hades

Chapter II Hades

I heard the sound of something whimpering.

Now, this shouldn't be unusual, except that I wasn't anywhere near the Underrealm's torturing chambers.

I looked around the cold, dank, tunnels I was in. I wasn't even _in_ the Realm of the Dead.

I'd ended quite far away from Underrealm, my little flame my only companion.

I cautiously walked forward, knowing that with every step I took could end up in falling into a trap. It wouldn't be the first time one of my nephews (cough, cough, Hermes,) attempted a 'joke' with me.

"Is someone there?" Though maybe some_one_ should have been some _spirit,_ I thought right after the words came out of my mouth. I wasn't sure if the sounds I was hearing was caused by ghostly apparitions, or an actual person had some- how ended up very far below the surface.

My hands instinctively reached out, my flame only lighting so much of the tunnels. And it had decided it wanted to hang back for this. _Figures_, I thought numbly,_ flames can be _so_ cowardly._

I was surprised when I found cold, bare, _skin_ under my hands. So it was an actual, physical being, after all.

A gasp escaped the person's lips as I touched something that I had to assume was a shoulder.

I swallowed, even though my mouth was dry, as the realization that this person may or may not have clothes on dawned on me. I took off my cloak, and extended my arm.

"It's for you to cover up." I tried not to sound too demanding. I'm not sure if that's what this person heard though. I tried to just see the person in the dark, but even my eyes, which were accustomed to darkness by now, couldn't see even a form of this person.

I did feel fingertips brush against mine, as the person took the cloak. They were frail and cold, like the person was malnourished.

"Thank you," the voice was soft and feminine. _A girl?_ I asked myself. "Could you help me up?" I could hear the embarrassment as she asked me, a few minutes after I'd given her the cloak.

"Of course," I replied, extending my hands, easily finding hers. I pulled her up, being as gentle as I possibly could.

She lost her balance and stumbled into my arms. _I_ was embarrassed, having been the _reason_ she'd stumbled, and was about to apologize when I saw her blonde hair.

Long and golden, like my sister Demeter's. The flame that followed me came closer; illuminating her face as I gently tilted her chin up.

She looked frail; close to death, making her barely passable for a living person. It was her blue eyes, though. They were glazed over, but underneath, they were a sky blue. _Why is this girl so beautiful to me? Why does she look so much like Demeter?_

"Why were you in the ground?" I asked her, concerned for this girl—Heavens, she had to be around Artemis's age.

She looked at me, those big, blue eyes filled with confusion. "I-I-I c-c-can't rem-ember." She stammered.

She was clearly freezing. I put my arm around her cloak clad shoulders, hoping to give her some warmth.

"Is it alright if I take you home?" I asked her.

"Yes, I mean, I think so." Her voice was so soft that I had to lean down to hear it. I looked at her face, seeing confusion plainly written across it. _Does she even remember who she is? _I asked myself.

I had planned on just supporting her as we walked, but after the fourth time that she tripped on the flat ground, I scooped her up into my arms. As I picked her up, an audible gasp escaped her lips.

Eventually though, she did relax, putting her head against my chest as I walked. My flame showed her eyes wearily fluttering shut, refusing to let her stay awake.

The young woman fell asleep in my arms, her gentle breathing the only audible sound in the tunnels.

Before I knew it, I was walking into the gardens that were behind my home. Eerie blue light was cast everywhere, by a substance that I still couldn't identify.

I quickly walked into my palace, wondering where Gardner was. Honestly, I _really_ didn't like not knowing where the spirit worker was, especially when I was carrying something still half-alive.

I slowly walked up the stairs, still holding the young woman close. Half way up, she let out a sound that was muffled against my chest, causing me the smallest of smiles…

Then I let out a sigh as she pressed herself against me. I walked into the bedroom that I reserved for one of my relatives, if they ever chose to drop by (a very rare event, unsurprisingly.)

I laid her down on the soft bed. I had to imagine that it still smelled like Demeter, as she'd only been here last week.

_And why do I keep thinking about my sister? I mean really, she has never been in my thoughts this much _before_, right?_ I was irritated with myself.

I looked down at the girl, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

She had a burn around her neck, as if she'd had a chocker necklace on that'd burned her. There were all sorts of cuts and bruises visible where my cloak ended on her legs.

I checked to make sure she was still asleep before I did my next move.

I slowly moved my cloak back, and I felt my breath completely escape me again. I was the god of the dead—true, but I usually only saw the ghost of the person, which was usually how they remembered themselves best, without all that blood and gore.

This girl had a gash on her stomach that was still bleeding. It bloodied the white shift she was wearing and churned my stomach.

I slowly got off the bed, thinking I would wake her if the bed moved too quickly.

I walked into my bedroom, just next door, but the walls were so thick that I could freely yell (if I wanted to, that is.) I walked over to my summoning bowl.

All gods and goddesses had one. It was like fast messaging—if we couldn't get to Mount Olympus quickly, we'd use a summoning bowl to call for help.

All I had to do was think of the person whose help I needed, and they'd appear. It was truly quite efficient, one of Hephaestus ideas.

So I stood over the bowl, closing my eyes, and thought of Apollo. He was, after all, the god of healing. I couldn't think of anyone better than him to help this girl.

It showed him somewhere sunny enough to make my eyes hurt. I blinked as my blonde haired nephew came further into view, probably leaning over a river or lake somewhere.

"Greetings, Uncle!" He smiled his boyish grin, "how can I be of use for you?"

"There's a girl, she's dying." I swallowed. "I thought you might be able to save her."

"Aren't you the Lord of all things Dead? Don't you want her to die?" I could her confusion in Apollo's voice.

I stared at him. "Just don't question me right now, alright? Can't you just come here and do your healing thing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, definitely, I'll be there soon, okay?" He told me, already leaving. The summoning bowl's vision turned completely black.

I returned to the girl, and saw she was thankfully still breathing. What would happen if she died here, in the Underworld? Would her body leave or dissipate?

I rubbed my tired eyes with the heel of my palm. How long had I been up?

I pulled up a chair, sitting down close to the girl.

I felt myself drifting off in the overstuffed chair, when I heard a door slam shut.

"Uncle! Where are you?" _His voice sounds exactly like his father's. Oh, well… I guess that happens when your father is Zeus._

I got up, walking out of the room and to the open hallway that over looked the foyer.

"Up here, Apollo." I said, being much quieter then he was.

He looked up at me, no, staring at me. "Is the person…?"

"No, why?" I asked him, frowning as he walked up the stairs.

"Uncle, you're covered in blood." He told me.

I looked down at myself. I hadn't noticed that before. "Hm, interesting." I mused softly.

"Where is she?" Apollo asked.

I gestured to the bedroom, watching as he walked in.

He looked at the girl, his eyes sweeping back and forth. She was still alive, that much I knew. I just didn't know how bad she was.

Apollo moved the cloak further back. I watched his back muscles tense, just waiting for something to happen.

He moved his hand back and forth, muttering words I couldn't hear from where I was. He stepped back, and I came closer.

As I did, I saw sweat gleaming above his brow.

He sat down on the chair that I'd been on moments before, his body shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine, Uncle. Just takes a lot of energy to do that. I just need to get some food into my system." He told me.

I was about to offer some, then I remembered that nobody living beside me ate food from the Underworld. Me = Stupidity at its finest.

I looked at the girl. I was relieved to see most of her injuries were healed. Even the burn around her neck had lessened.

"Thank you," I told Apollo. "I'm not sure how to repay you." I told him.

He waved his hand. "'Tis be fine, Uncle. You don't deal in the things I enjoy, anyway." He told me. "You can just help me up."

I extended my hand, and Apollo took it. I pulled him up, and he didn't try to hide the grunt that escaped his mouth.

"Have you considered that the reason you don't have a wife yet is because you're none too gentle?" He asked me. I chuckled in response. He stared at me, "Uncle, I'm _serious_."

I laughed. "You, being serious? Should I expect the whole living population to suddenly appear at my doorstep?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Uncle?" He asked me.

I considered that for a moment. I was about to say no, when I realized he _could_ do something. "When you see her, could you ask Demeter to visit me again?" I asked him.

Apollo glanced at the girl. "You don't think that that's her daughter, do you?" He asked.

I didn't know. Would Demeter have never told anyone that Persephone had a sister?


	3. III: Hyenna

Chapter III Hyenna

"Goodbye, Uncle," I heard a male say.

"Goodbye, Apollo. Visit me soon, will you?" I recognized that voice—it was the man's who had saved me.

Oh, why couldn't I remember why I'd been in the ground? Everything before that man seemed like one big jumble of incoherent, not understandable jibberish!

"I'll try, Uncle. I'll be sure to send Demeter." He said.

"Thank you, again."

"My pleasure…She should be waking up soon." Apollo said.

_She? Me?_

"Oh, and Hades?"

There was hesitation. "Yes?"

"Be careful, with her, I mean."

"Thank you, Apollo. I hope to see you soon." Came Hades's curt reply.

I closed my eyes, in thought, and drifted back into sleep.

"_Hyenna! Hyenna, where are you?" Somebody called. Somebody _for me_…?_

"_Sister!" Was it a girl calling for me? "Sister, where are you? Sister, come out," the voice pleaded. "Mother is worried, sister, where are you?"_

I woke up with a hand on my shoulder. I swallowed as my eyes met with light grey eyes.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded like Hades's, so that must be who he is.

"I was just dreaming," I said softly. "I think I'm alright."

His eyes swept over my body, then came back to mine. "Do you need help getting up?" He asked me.

I nodded, my whole body feeling weak. He helped me up, one arm slipping under my arms, and the other holding my waist, after he'd placed my arms around his neck.

He pulled me up, being as gentle as he had been before. I tried not to fall into him again, considering I was still embarrassed about that.

I did though, but not as hard as before. My head was against his warm chest.

I swallowed again. Could this just stop happening to me?

I let go of him, my cheeks reddening. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's all right, if you're okay." He told me.

I nodded. "Thank you, for all of your help. Who knows where I'd be if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"It was my pleasure to help you. Though if I may ask your name?"

I looked at him, and then smiled, looking down. How embarrassing would it be if I told him I didn't really know it?

"It's Hyenna," _I think_.

"That's a pretty name," Hades commented, and I only realized then that he was still holding me. He let go of me, slowly, as if waiting for me to protest.

"I suppose," I said in reply. I couldn't remember any other name, so I had to think it was a relatively pretty name, right?

"Do you want to get changed?" He asked me.

I looked down at the bloodstained white shift I was wearing. "That does sound like a good idea, doesn't it?" I smiled for him.

He walked over to a large wardrobe, opening it to reveal a few female robes. I saw one made of an almost shimmering, light green, gauzy fabric with a similarly colored shift underneath. He took it out and handed it to me, along with a pair of gold sandals.

"Try these on," he told me, his voice still soft. "They should fit you."

"Thank you," I said, gently taking the articles from him. "Where should I change?" I asked him.

"The bathroom is right through that door. You should probably take a bath as well," Hades suggested.

"I will," I turned around and walked through the indicated door. The bathroom was _huge_, the golden tub alone as big as the bed I'd been sleeping on moments before. The walls were brown, with red accents and gems encrusted into them. The floor was cooper colored tiles, warm underneath my feat. The room was illuminated with a warm light, brighter than a fire, but not quite like the sun.

I would not dwell on the light though, as the dried blood on my stomach was beginning to irritate my skin. I looked at the tub, wondering how to make it work. I reached out to touch the knobs that were on the side of the tub against the wall, causing me to lean over the edge. I moved the one on the right, and was shocked by how cold the water was that came out of it. I gave out a surprised yelp, quickly shutting off the water.

Cautious, I touched the middle one, but it would not budge. Annoyed as some of my hair fell in my eyes, I struggled to reach the one on the left. I was pleased as warm water came into the tub through the middle knob, which I know realized was a spout of some sort.

I took off Hades's cloak, holding the warm black fabric in my hands for a moment. It had been nice of him to give it to me, right? He was a nice man…

I shook my head, not knowing or wanting to know where my thoughts were drifting off to. I took off my white shift, and then moved into the warm water. I realized I didn't want my hair getting in the way, so I looked around for something to hold it up.

I found an ornate gold stick (or something like that) that had a few gems in it. I twisted my hair up, and then put the hair accessory though my gold hair, keeping it off my shoulders.

I sat there, letting warm water sink into my skin, softening the dried blood on my stomach.

I looked at the array of things next to the knobs. One was a piece of cloth, and then there were many different bottles, all different sizes, shapes, and colors. I hesitantly took one that was medium sized and orange, taking the top off. I smelled it, curious. The liquid had a soft, orange smell, and experimentally poured a bit onto the cloth.

I put the cloth back on the edge, and then rubbed the cloth together, biting my lower lip as bubbles formed. Such a curious thing! I touched it to my stomach, where some of the blood had already come off on its own accord.

I scrubbed the rest off, feeling quite odd as I put pressure on my stomach. I took the bottle off the ledge again, pouring a little more onto the cloth. I scrubbed it on my shoulders and my neck, and then lingered in the warm water for a few moments longer.

I sighed, leaning back as the water worked its way into my muscles, making them softer, rather pliable.

I looked around the bathroom before I got up. There was a robe hanging up next to the sink and mirror, and a towel next to the sink. I turned off the warm water and then got up. I reached for the towel, wrapping it around myself, drying off in the process. I was already so cold!

I finished drying off, and then reached for the robe. I was grateful that it was made out of the same soft material that Hades's cloak was.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I should probably do something with this hair, shouldn't I?" I said to myself, seeing how dirty the long blonde strands where.

I took the pin (as that is what I settled on calling it) out of my hair, letting the matted hair fall down to my mid back. I looked at the sink, and quickly figured out it worked the same way as the tub.

I went back over and took the orange bottle from the edge again, then walked back over to the ledge.

I ungracefully put my head in the sink, turning the warm water on. My hair was soon wet, and I used the orange soap as a shampoo. I put my head back into the sink—which caused neck cramps, but if that's the price to look pretty, then whatever—I washed the shampoo out of my hair.

I stood up straight, looking around for a brush or comb. I found one, and I suddenly found that I felt guilty. Whose things was I using? Certainly Hades wouldn't use a golden hair pin, or orange blossom soap! And why would he have a purple robe? And this golden brush and comb set?

I swallowed, and hurried with finishing my hair. I braided it quickly, and then coiled it, using the pin to secure it. I quickly scrubbed my face with the wash cloth, and after that, I finally got dressed.

The light green shift feel to right below my knees, and the dress itself took me five minutes to figure out how to do. I was—eventually—able to secure it, and then I put on the gold sandals.

I looked myself in the mirror. I did look relatively pretty, didn't I? Even just a little bit.

I shook my head, and then walked out of the bathroom. I shook slightly, like a breath of cold air was chasing me.

I was unsure of what to do when I saw that Hades wasn't in the bedroom. Where was he?

I hesitantly walked out into the hall. I was about to call out his name when someone startled me.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep and rough.

I felt nervous as I turned around, finding myself staring into deep maroon colored eyes.

"I'm, ah, Hades found me, and he…brought me here…" I was losing myself in those eyes. They looked so familiar…

"Right, because Hades would just suddenly have a _girl_ in his _home_." The man, who was probably a little older than me, made a _tff_ed sound.

"It's true." The man spun around as we both heard Hades's voice. "Cerberus, this is Hyenna. I found her this morning in the tunnels on the other side of Styx."

I looked down as Cerberus turned to look at me. "You mean, she's actually…this girl is _alive_?" He asked, surprise in his voice.

"Barely," I muttered before I could stop myself.

Hades chuckled. "She is. Now, shouldn't you go and do your job? The last thing I need is another living man searching for a lost lover."

Cerberus gave one last look at me before replying. "Yes milord. That won't happen again." He walked down the black marble staircase, his grey shirt moving with his muscles.

I blinked, trying to _understand_ where I'd seen him. I was trying to _remember_. I couldn't remember _anything_ before this morning, before Hades. It wasn't fair.

"Hyenna, would you like to see the gardens?" Hades asked me.

I had a feeling this was something that he did not offer often or get the chance to. "Yes, I'd like that." I told him.

He offered his arm and I took it as we walked down the staircase, in the direction of the blue light lit gardens.


	4. IV: Demeter

**Author's Note** : For those of you reading this, thank you very much! I know I did a really bad job on the summary, but I hope you like the story! It'd be really great if you could read and write a review as well ~ _HolleringHawk65_

Chapter IV Demeter

"Demeter?" I heard Apollo's voice as he lightly knocked on my chamber door.

"Come in," I said, happy as I watched my young Persephone play with a silver monkey, a gift from Ares after he fought some battle in a far off land.

"Good morning, Demeter," Apollo sounded timid, almost. He glanced from me to Persephone.

My young daughter looked at her half brother. "Apollo!" She got up and hugged him, her face now just barely making it to right above his stomach.

"Hello, little Persephone." He said, running a gentle hand through her long golden hair. She had my hair, but her eyes were a deep blue, unlike my deep green or her father's usual thunderstorm grey.

I looked back at Apollo, radiant as ever, though he did look a little bit more tired than usual.

"Would you like some Ambrosia?" I asked him, picking up a glass full of the substance.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. I looked at his hands as he took the goblet from me. They were rather pale, and I saw blood under a fingernail.

"You're welcome. Now, young nephew, what brings you here today?" I asked him.

"I was with Hades earlier. He found this girl in the tunnels, and she bears a remarkable resemblance to you. Would you happen to know why?" The way that he presented it made it sound as if he were _accusing_ _me_ of having a child other then my dear Persephone.

I looked at my daughter. She seemed so oblivious to the conversation, but I wanted to make sure she got no ideas from this. "Persephone, why don't you go find Athena? I'm sure she'd love to see your new pet." I suggested to her.

"Okay, Mommy." My darling daughter, the light of my world, smiled at me, and then gentle picked up her monkey in her arms. "Bye, bye, Apollo." She smiled at him, too, before leaving the room.

I shook my head, sitting down in one of my chairs. "Apollo, the fact you even considered that I had another daughter-"

"I didn't consider that you had _another_ daughter, Hades was the one who considered you had an _other_ daughter. There's a difference." He said, after taking a sip of Ambrosia.

I frowned. "Did your uncle say anything else?" I asked him, almost worried for the answer.

"He'd like you to visit him, and this girl. I think it would do you good to get away from Persephone for a while. She consumes your life." He explained.

I rolled my eyes. "She _does not consume_ my life. I am a loving mother, and shall be as such to any other."

"So you never had any other child?" He asked me.

"No, I never carried any other child, and when I need pleasure, I am careful. I do not have a line of bastards behind me as your father does."

I saw him flinch. I could tell my words stung, at least a little bit. He took another sip from the goblet before getting up and setting it down on the table.

"I will visit them though," I told him as he turned his back to me.

"Have a good day, Aunt. I will see you another day." He walked out as the words left his lips. I wondered what he thought of me in those moments.

I couldn't believe I was even in the Underworld again, so soon after my last visit. I met Hades's new worker, Cerberus, stationed at the gates of the Underworld on my way to my eldest brother's house. My brother told me that Cerberus could freely change from a human form to a beast as he pleased, and I was glad that my first encounter with him had been as a human.

I casually asked about the girl, and I was rewarded with a frown of sorts.

"She's, ah, pretty." He paused, looking behind me, before resuming and looking back into my eyes. "I really only met her for a few minutes. I couldn't tell you what she was like, sorry." It was then that he rushed off, apparently seeing something out of the ordinary.

I walked through the Underworld, careful to avoid most of the dead people. They made me nervous and gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like to think about the dead, or what it was like to _be_ dead. Who really liked thinking like, or even about, that?

I walked into Hades's black palace. It was a massive structure, and on the outside looked all jagged, and that it'd be cold inside, but I was greeted with warmth and light inside.

I saw Gardner wandering aimlessly in the foyer. He was trying to clean Hades's 'grandfather' clock, but he was doing a terrible job. He was missing very big spots on the dark ebony wood.

"Hello, Gardner," I said soothingly.

He turned around. "Miss Demeter, it's very lovely to see you again so soon. Lord Hades is in the gardens right now, with Miss Hyenna." The name came out with a bit of trouble in pronunciation, but I had to think he was talking about the girl Apollo had told me about.

_Hyenna_, _her name sounds like 'hydrangea.' Not quite, but just a little bit._ "Thank you, Gardner." I said to Hades's first worker, and the only spirit he'd ever employed.

"You're welcome, Miss Demeter." He went back to 'cleaning' the clock, humming something to himself.

I took the long way to the gardens, trying to delay this meeting. I was sure that I was not related to this girl by way of being her mother. Though an aunt I could not be sure of.

I walked into the gardens, always beautifully lit by a blue light. These gardens were hidden away from the rest of the Underworld, firmly placed behind Hades's home. Iron fences would keep any of the Underrealm's inhabitants from coming in, if any tried to be so foolish.

Though most parts of the gardens were filled with fruits, like apples and pomegranates, beautiful flowers such as roses of nearly every color and hydrangeas, there were parts of Hades's gardens that contained poisonous herbs like Belladonna, Aconite, Foxglove, and Hemlock.

I passed a patch of orange foxglove, wondering why Hades grew it. Did he want more death?

"Over here are the pomegranates," I heard Hades say. I heard a girl laugh.

"If you keep giving me fruits, my fingertips will be stained a different color by this day's end!" She said to him.

I heard Hades laugh. I stopped, hiding behind a wild rose bush. There was my brother, with the girl, Hyenna.

She had bitten into the pomegranate, a little bit of the juice escaping her mouth, trying to find its way to her chin. Before it could, my brother, who was standing what I felt was much too close to her, wiped the juice away with his thumb.

"Isn't it worth it?" My brother asked her, stepping back.

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Hades. You are much too kind to me." She told him.

"I'm trying to make up for not be kinder before." He explained.

"To whom were you not nice to?" Hyenna asked in her girlish way, much like my Persephone.

He shrugged. "I have been too indifferent to my family." He admitted.

Hyenna took another bite out of the pomegranate, chewing thoughtfully. "You're immortal though, you can make up for it, right?"

Hades nodded, but I saw how a flash of sadness came across his face, staying for only a moment.

They were about to walk to a different part when I got up from my hiding perch, walking out from behind it.

"Brother! There you are! I have been wandering your gardens for you for what seems like hours!" I smiled at him as he turned around.

"Demeter! I am glad you came, was Apollo able to speak to you before you left?" He asked me.

I nodded, glancing at Hyenna, actually looking at her for the first time. I did not see a girl, but a young woman. I saw a healing burn around her neck; saw how she was dressed in one of Aphrodite's dresses that must have been left here. I saw her wearing an old pair of my shoes; and one of Hera's pretty hair pins keeping her golden hair off her neck.

I saw her deep blue eyes, and saw how Hades could make the assumption that we were mother and daughter. But her facial build just seemed too different; not in an unpleasing way, no, she was quite pretty actually.

"Caring sister, this is Hyenna. Hyenna, this is my younger sister, Demeter." Hades introduced us.

She held out her hand, clearly embarrassed of her purple stained fingertips.

"I see you've been enjoying the fruit. I do that a lot, as well. What do you like the most so far?" I asked her, curious about the girl who bore such a resemblance to me.

She smiled. "I'm not quite sure, apples, perhaps, the green ones especially." She explained to me.

"They'd match your dress." I joked, causing a small giggle to escape her lips.

Hades smiled as well, and I hadn't realized that I had hardly seen him smile since after the war with the Titans. Ever since Zeus and Poseidon had seemingly cast him out to the barren Underworld, Joy had slowly left him, until barely any had survived.

"Demeter, would you like to join us for dinner?" Hades asked as he but an arm around Hyenna's waist, which clearly surprised her, but she relaxed against it after a moment.

"I would like that, brother." I replied, knowing he'd want to speak to me somewhere along the way.

"Hyenna, do you want to see anything else?" He asked her, looking at down at the young woman. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"I think we should come back out tomorrow," she said. "There's simply too much to cover in one trip," she smiled at him, and for a second, I wondered if mischievous Eros had shot my brother with an arrow of love. It'd been a _very_ long time since Hades had displayed emotion of this kind.

"That does sound plausible." Hades told her, and then lightly touched her nose before releasing her.

Hyenna smiled before taking a small bite of the juicy pomegranate that had still been in her left hand. She walked next to my brother as we all walked back to his home, taking a different route then I had to find him.

I begun to make idle chit-chat.

"I met Cerberus today. He's quite nice." I told Hades.

He nodded. "I'm glad you approve. Gardner has been hesitant to let him come and go into the house, says he smells too much like wet dog."

I laughed, and I was glad to see Hyenna after swallowing another bite of pomegranate. I wondered if she knew she could no longer go above, to wherever she was from. She had eaten from Hades's gardens, and now she was bound to him. To be honest, it couldn't be a bad existence, with our family coming every once in a while, and Hades's gardens and seemingly endless book collection, she wouldn't end up being bored too much.

I glanced at my oldest brother. Then there was him. He had to already like her, or he wouldn't tolerate her.

We walked into Hades's home. I could smell a freshly cooked dinner from here. "It smells like I'm in for another of Gardner's fabulous dinners." I told Hades, watching as he gently placed his arm around Hyenna again, glancing at me with a small smile on his face.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"Just a little bit," she said softly. "A warm dinner and I'll be fine." She told him.

I saw Hades's muscles relax. I could see goose-bumps on Hyenna's upper arms, though, so I couldn't buy what she was saying. Maybe I could get Gardner to start lighting more fireplaces throughout the house, or, better yet, just get Hestia to enchant them. Or, if my eldest sister could enchant things, maybe a pendant, to make it more discreet, just for Hades's comfort. Or maybe he'd think that was deceit…Ah, the decisions I'd have to make.

We walked into the dining hall. It was larger than a mortal's, but half the size of the formal one at Mount Olympus. It was a comfortable size, with pretty fire light scones on the wall. If I recalled correctly, Hera had picked them out.

If all of the Olympians were here, Hades would be at one end of the table, and Zeus at the other. I'd be in the middle on the side farthest from the wall made out of a window that looked out onto the garden, but tonight I opted for a seat away from Hades's right hand, as I saw that that was where Hyenna was sitting.

I watched as Hades pulled out her chair for her, being a gentlemen. _All those stupid mortals have it wrong. Hades isn't cold hearted. He loves those who he cares about, and is kind to them._ I thought in my head.

Right after Hades had pushed in Hyenna's chair for her, Cerberus came in. For a minute, I thought he was sweating, considering how his light grey hair was plastered to his forehead, when I realized he must've just been in the waterfall in that was in the deepest part of Hades's gardens.

"Good evening," he said, taking the chair at Hades's left.

"Hello again, Cerberus," I said sweetly, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me, a white toothed smile that would have left even Apollo and Dionysus speechless, maybe even Zeus and Aphrodite. "Hello again, caring Demeter." I had no idea how he knew my brother called me 'caring,' but I liked how he put it in front of my name.

Hyenna opened her mouth, about to say something, but her body gave a slight shudder. She closed her mouth, and I was thankful that Gardner brought in dinner then, before Hades noticed.

Gardner, who was an expert at this by now, after so many years, laid out the small feast in front of us. It was Ambrosia for me, for that was the only food gods were allowed to have in the Underworld without being stuck here forever, but my mouth watered at the meal he laid out for the rest of our dinner party.

"What is that?" Cerberus asked, pointing to a bowl of something purple.

Gardner smiled. "That would be cranberry sauce. Dionysus gave me the recipe the last time he was here. I thought it would be a splendid dessert."

Hyenna was much more gentle with her inquest. "What is this?" She asked, gesturing to a spinach and pasty dish in front of her.

"This is spanakopita, Miss Hyenna. It's made out of pastry, feta cheese, and spinach." When Gardner saw me staring at it, he added; "and I'll be sure to put some of the leftovers in a container for you, Miss Demeter."

I blushed. "Thank you, Gardner. You're simply too kind."

Hades rolled his eyes, but I saw he was smiling. I knew he could get used to this, having both Cerberus and Hyenna with him, on top of long time companion Gardner.

Was it possible that this was all Hades ever wanted, a small group of people that treated him as family? I mean, he had us, the Olympians, but what good was that when we could not eat or drink with him, because we couldn't stand the Underrealm as he does?

I chewed the inside of my cheek. I felt so bad, suddenly. Why were the rules of the Underrealm so restricting?

I saw Hyenna take a small sip of white wine. I saw her nose scrunch up a little bit, but she said nothing. I nudged an extra goblet of Ambrosia to her.

"Try this," I told her, whispering into her ear.

I glanced at Hades, who looked at me, then at the goblet. Hyenna looked to him, as if for permission. He shrugged; the drink wouldn't kill her, at most it was a soft stomach-ache.

She took the goblet, and gently pressed it to her lips. I saw her close her eyes as she drank the golden liquid. After just a small sip, she set it back down.

"You gods are so lucky, being able to drink that all the time." She said lightly.

Hades shook his head and took a sip of whatever his amber drink was. Cerberus looked up slightly. Upon seeing the goblet in front of Hyenna, he rolled his eyes.

We ate silently. After her first bite of spanakopita, Hyenna smiled and told Gardner, who was standing in the back of the room, that she loved it.

After dinner, Hyenna looked as though she was about to fall asleep. Hades walked her back to her room, and then came back down.

While Hades was upstairs, Cerberus bid me a good night before exiting back into the gardens.

"We need to talk." We said the words in unison.


	5. V: Hades

**Author's Note: ** Okay, warning—story might get creepy to some at one point, but it does get over that! (In my opinion) Thanks for reading this far and please review!

~ _HolleringHawk65 _

Chapter V Hades

We were in my study. I wanted to just ask Demeter right away, but I wasn't that rash.

I sat in my desk chair, while my younger sister sat in an overstuffed chair. I looked at her in a different light, one I hadn't thought about in quite a while.

She'd undone her braids, causing her long golden hair to cascade down her back. She was wearing one of the white robe dresses that mortals portrayed the Olympian goddesses always wearing.

The white fabric was sheer enough that I saw her golden tattoos crisscrossing her stomach. The first five children of Cronos and Rhea—Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, myself, and Hestia—we all have metallic tattoos on one section of our bodies. Hera had white gold on her right leg, Poseidon had brass on his left arm, Demeter had gold on her stomach, Hestia had light silver on her left leg, and I had iron on my right arm.

I don't think any of us really understand why we have them. We used to throw around reasons, like if one of us ever forgot who we were, we could just use our tattoos to remember.

"How's Persephone?" I asked, leaning forward, my elbows on my knees.

My sister smiled. "She's doing wonderfully. She has a new silver monkey that Ares brought home for her. She named it Dusk."

I was rather positive that if I continued asking questioning about my youngest niece, every sentence that would fall from my sister's lips would begin with 'she' or 'Persephone.'

I heard her take a deep breath. "She told me that she wants you to meet him."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." I responded, my voice soft.

I felt her soft touch on my knee. I glanced down at her, her deep green eyes staring into mine.

"Why would you think Hyenna was my child?" She asked me.

I bit my lower lip. Could I really tell my sister the truth, that…

I softly touched Demeter's hair. "I can't think that anymore. I think that I just see you in her because-"

She put a finger to my lips. Our faces were inches away. I got up before she could do anything.

"Demeter, we can't. Not with Hyenna upstairs, Gardner wandering around, and certainly not with Cerberus who knows where. And I won't do it because you can't really give me your heart. That belongs to the world above." I touched her face, my fingertips tracing the side of her face to her chin.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She pulled away, and how I wish I could pull her back to me, kiss her sweet lips. But she didn't belong here, and I wasn't about to make her wish she could be.

"Do you love her?" She asked me.

"Do I love Hyenna?" I asked her, and a feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. I had to pause before answering. "I like her. She brings nice feelings with her."

"Nice feelings?" My sister asked. "Like…like what I use to give you?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "Not quite. My feelings for Hyenna are like what I feel for the girl that I like. Demeter, you are my sister. I love you for that alone." I told her.

She looked like she was about to hit me. She hugged me, knocking me off balance, sending me spiraling back into my chair. I held her in my arms, almost hoping for this moment not to end.

She buried her face into my neck, her soft scent of hay wafting into my nose. For what felt like an hour, we just sat there. I just held her, cradling my caring sister in my arms, wondering if being with Hyenna so closely would feel the same.

I kissed my sister's forehead lightly and then I had to let her go as the clock struck midnight.

"You should go before they send a search party." I told Demeter. She looked at me, opened her mouth as if to protest, then looked as though she'd changed her mind.

"I'm glad that you're not her mother." I confessed as she walked into the foyer.

"Really, Hades? Why?"

"If you'd been her mother, then I'd feel bad every time I planned to kiss her. To wake up next to her…" The thoughts escaped my mouth, though I didn't even feel guilty about them. I honestly liked Hyenna; couldn't love her because I'd known her only for a few hours. I liked the fact that she hadn't even hesitated to eat the fruit in the gardens, even though I had warned her about the consequence—being stuck in the Underworld the rest of her life.

As my words sunk into Demeter, she looked down, smiling sadly. When she looked back up at me, a single tear managed to fall to the floor.

"I love you, brother. I'm sorry that we couldn't have been together." She told me.

"Yet that didn't stop you from sleeping with Zeus." I said, harshly.

"It was just one time, Hades! I slept with him _once_, and the only good thing that came out of it was my daughter." She told me, sounding exasperated.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go."

"No!" She walked over to me, taking my right arm into her hands, making little sparks dance in blood, sending that good feeling I got whenever she touched me up my arm.

I looked down at her. "You should leave."

"I'd stay, if I could."

"Why? Demeter, the mortals need _you above_ ground, not here with me. They_ need_ _you_ to make sure the trees bring in bounties of fruit, that the vegetables provided good harvest. They just need me to watch their _dead_, while you keep them _alive_."

Her face pressed into my upper arm. "Hades, you need to stop thinking like that. You know where you should have been, which was not here." She told me.

I pushed her away. "Good night, _sister_. I shall see you another day."

She blinked, her eyes glistening with wetness. "Good night, brother…I'll…see you…" She ran out. I wanted to reach for her, comfort my younger sister, but I knew I had to let her go. For once, I'd do the right thing.

I woke up in the chair my sister had been sitting in. My head was resting on the armrest, and I had a migraine.

I lifted my head up, only a little bit. I blinked and saw Cerberus sitting in my chair. He was staring at me with his dark red eyes, a curious, inspecting glance.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit hammered." He told me.

I looked at him; I was quite sure I was giving him dagger eyes. "Is there a reason you're still in the house?" He asked.

"The sun has not risen yet. We had a deal, did we not? I work from dawn til dusk, and now you'd like me out even sooner? Is this over your _new pet_?" He asked me. I blinked, looking at my friend.

"Cerberus, what do you mean? What _this_? And Hyenna _is not_ my _pet_." I told him.

"She might as well be." The tall, grey haired man stood up. "I'm going out. I'll see you later." I didn't stop him. I didn't know what he did in his 'off' time, and I didn't ask. I _did_ know that Cerberus vented somehow when we 'argued.' I wasn't about to force him not to do that.

I sat in my study for a while longer, not thirsty or hungry. Actually, I felt rather empty. I kept thinking about Hyenna sleeping upstairs, with next to no memories.

I walked upstairs, right before dawn. The only way you could really tell was the fact that the night blooming flowers opened while the day flowers opened. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to tell.

I slipped into my room just to change clothes and fix my hair. I felt like a wreck still. I think I always got this way after Demeter. I just…

I opened the door to her room slowly, not allowing it to creak.

Awake, she was truly beautiful. Asleep, she looked like an angel. Her blonde hair lay on top of her shoulder, her blanket under her armpit. A sweet expression was on her face, just the picture of innocence.

I had to stop myself from lying next to her, wrap my arms around her waist and just fall asleep next to her.

I gulped, loosening my shirt around the neck. _I need to stop this. Shouldn't I?_

Then I couldn't stop myself as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was a short, quick motion as I kissed the soft skin. My fingertips gently touched her neck, and I didn't understand why I couldn't stop.

I stepped back, reminding myself who I was. _You can not love. You live among the dead, and you can be no better than them. Step away from the girl. You must leave her. You can't love her._

I walked to the door. Hesitance made me stop, my hand resting on the door frame.

"Hades? When is it?" She asked me.

I turned around, looking at her. Her head rested on her upper arm, eyes focused on me. I had to swallow the spit in my mouth before answering.

"It's just about dawn. How are you feeling?" I asked her, returning to her bedside.

"I'm alright. Lethargic, but overall, I'm fine." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Can you come closer?" She asked.

I came as close as I could. She kneeled so her face was just inches from mine. She touched the side of my face, a gentle, sweeping touch. With Demeter, touch clearly had the undertone of sibling love.

As Hyenna touched me, I could feel her curiosity. She tilted her head as her fingertips softly touched my lips. I gulped again as she leaned into me. Her fingertips laced around my neck, and she kissed me. Soft lips against mine, my fingers laced themselves into her hair.

_Stop_

She tilted her head back, urging me downward. "Don't stop, Hades, don't, _oh_…"

Her voice told me the reality; that I was standing next to a gorgeous women in a bed. She was lovely, so receptive, so _wanting_ and _needing._

I pulled away. "Hyenna, relax. Don't we have forever together?" I asked her.

She pressed her head against mine. "We do. Just a few more kisses and we can continue on with life."


	6. VI: Cerberus and Hera

Author's Note: This feels really short compared to other chapters. Like usual, I'm posting one up right after this

Chapter VI Cerberus

I jumped into cold water. I found myself sinking and sinking, Water embraces me in its deadly hold.

_Just let me die._

I was pushed back to the surface, not of my own accord. I gasped for air, like I always did. Her voice echoed in my ears.

_I will not let you do this._

I pushed myself up onto a rock. Taking shaky breaths, I ran my hands through my hair. Water droplets fell down my back while damp air encompassed me. I brought my knees up to my chin, resting and looking out at the waterfall that had become my escape retreat.

White water cascaded down, ending in a frothy fray. The pool became clear, cold water, like pliable ice. I felt alive when I plunged into it though.

_Coldness welcomes the dead._

_Are you really dead?_

The voice was hers'. The woman I'd grown up with, loved, protected…

I shook my head, water droplets splattering on the light grey stone.

"Somebody is in a mood." I looked up, not recognizing the feminine voice.

Long limbs and platinum blonde hair comprised the woman in front of me. Flawless skin was partially covered by a blue shimmering dress. She was followed by a man covered in a white cloak.

I stood up, assuming this was another goddess. I glanced at her guard while wondering why they were here.

"I guess you are Cerberus?" She asked me, fully stepping out from behind willow trees.

"Yes ma'am. Are you lost or is there a reason you're here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I come here to clear my head. The appearance of another person is not going to deter me." She told me.

I rolled my eyes, walking past her. "Have a good day."

Chapter VI.V (6.5) Hera

_Is he leaving?_ I stood there, by the waterfall, simply staring as Cerberus walked away.

"Do you not even want to know my name?" I called after, starting to walk, finding myself running after him.

He looked over his shoulder, his burgundy eyes finding mine. "Should I care? You're just another goddess that doesn't give a dam about Hades. You want something from him, just like everyone else." His voice sounded like it was venomous.

I felt like I'd been slapped. "I do care about my brother! How could _you_ say I don't?!" I knew I was being louder then necessary, with him right in front of me.

He stopped and turned around. "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?" He asked.

I was not frightened by how deep his voice suddenly got. I had lived through any of my husband's tantrums; I could live through an _outburst_ from one of Hades's workers.

"You clearly don't care about _your_ siblings." I said.

He flinched. "It was _Zeus_ who ripped us apart. He killed my father. My mother, she just…if you'd seen my _siblings_, you wouldn't want to be around them either." He shook his head.

"At least your father never ate you whole!" I shot back, not realizing what I was getting in to.

He laughed. It wasn't the kind of laugh that symbolized Mirth, but the one that showed how dark the person was thinking. My heart raced as I realized Argus was far behind us.

He grabbed my hand and pressed it to his hip, covered by a pair of pants. "Do you feel that?" He asked, his voice so deep I could feel it shaking his body.

I gulped as I realized what he was talking about. There was a rigidness there that I knew could only come from flesh that hadn't healed properly.

"You say that being eaten whole was horrible. Imagine a hungry lion beginning to tear you apart." He said to me.

I shuddered, not knowing what to say. He dropped my hand and then turned around. "Have a good day, Hera." With that said, he walked away, leaving me breathing heavily. Something told me a lion was just about to pop out and kill me, the Nemean Lion that I knew Hercules had already killed but I could still _feel_ it.

A young Cerberus, trying to run, but knowing his brother was faster_. I felt myself flip over and over, wrestling with jaws much stronger then my hands._

_I cried out as he tore at my flesh. Something stronger than him—Sphinx, I was sure—picked him up, placing him away from me. I hissed as something was placed on my torn flesh._

"_Brother, relax." It was Cadmean, my red haired sister. She smoothed my hair back, her touch more soothing then Mother's could ever be to me._

"_I won't let him hurt you ever again." She whispered into my hair. I struggled to stay conscious, to stay with Cadmean, but it didn't work. I blacked out in her arms._

I snapped back to reality, standing in the lowest part of Hades's gardens. I turned around to see Argus standing there, in his normal form (you know, the one with only two eyes.)

"My Queen, you look fevered. Should we go home?" He asked me.

"No, I need to speak with Hades." I knew exactly how I was going to ask him for what I wanted now.


	7. VII: Hyenna

Author's Note: After this, entries are going to become sporadic. I'll try to add another one by the end of this weekend, but… I dunno. Alright, to the chapter! Please read and review!

-_HolleringHawk65_

Chapter VII Hyenna

I dressed quickly, excited by this new found affection with Hades. I simply pulled out a dress from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom. I switched out of the mint green dress from last night and put on this new one.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair had fallen out of its braid while I slept, so I put it up again. I slipped back into the golden sandals and walked back out to Hades.

He was sitting in the overstuffed chair, his face in his hands. I saw the muscles in his back moving up and down slowly, showing me he was half asleep. I silently came closer. I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips to his neck.

A sound came from his mouth that was half a mumble and half a moan. I smiled and hugged him again.

My stomach grumbled as he looked up at me. I smiled at him. "Can we go have breakfast now?" I asked him.

He brought me onto my lap, and I put my head on his shoulder, taking in the scent of his soap. It was hard to describe, but it was completely like him; dark, but sweet and completely masculine.

I kissed his neck, tasting whatever it was. He groaned, holding me closer to him.

"Hyenna, I thought you wanted to have breakfast." He told me, his voice breathy.

"You're the one who distracted me." I responded, but let him pick me up.

"Well, no more of that." He told me, smiling. He set me on my feet, but his left arm was still around my waist. I leaned against him as we walked down the black stone stairs.

He looked down at me when we were at the foot of the stairs. He pressed his lips against the top of my head. "Do you realize how much beauty you bring to this home?" He asked me.

I looked up into his grey eyes. "Have you realized what you've done for me yet?" I responded, and then kissed his lips. He had saved my life and provided me a home. I owed him anything he wanted.

We walked into the dining room, and my stomach grumbled again. Food was laid out as if it was a god's feast day. Had I missed one without knowing it?

I sat where I had last night, with Hades pushing my chair in again for me. I had to think that he was the kindest man I'd ever know.

We ate the breakfast I assumed Gardner had made. I was surprised not to Cerberus. I was about to ask Hades where he was when we heard raised voices.

"Master will not be pleased!" I heard Gardner say.

"My brother will have to live with that!" It was a woman's voice.

I looked at Hades to see him frowning. He got up just as a beautiful woman came into view.

She had long platinum hair and her blue dress was beautiful, albeit slightly wet. She had on a gold crown and gold sandals. Her skin was beautiful neutral—not too pale, not too tan. Her eyes were multicolored—varying shades of light blue, light grey, some near white, and a very light green.

"Dear eldest brother!" She exclaimed, smiling, and walked towards Hades with open arms.

He walked forward and she gave him a hug. "Good morning, Hera. What brings about your lovely visit?" He asked.

She laughed. "I suppose I couldn't just say I wanted to visit my brother, could I? At dinner last night, Apollo mentioned your lovely new friend. I presume this is she?"

I stood up, almost shaking. This was Hera Juno, the Queen of the Heavens and wife to Zeus, King of the World! I curtsied, probably incorrectly, but the thought was there.

She laughed again. "Child, you need not be so. Tell me, what is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Hyenna, Lady Hera." I could feel my cheeks heat up as she tilted my head up, gazing into my eyes.

Smiling, she spoke again. "It is such a beautiful name. Tell me, what does it mean?" She asked.

I glanced at Hades. I don't know why, but I thought that he would throw me a lifeline. I had no idea what my name meant. I didn't even know if that _was _my name.

"I'm not sure, my lady." I admitted.

"Ah, that's too bad, but it's still a beautiful name." She told me, still smiling. She turned around to face her brother.

"Thank you, my lady." I was still so embarrassed that I could barely get the words out. Was I calling her the wrong thing? Should it be my Queen or Your Grace or-

"You are certainly welcome, little Hyenna." She said, breaking my train of thought.

Hades came closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. An instant calming effect came upon me.

"Lovely sister, what do you want?" He asked her.

"As you might remember, today is Athena's feast day." Hera looked over Hades's body so close to mine, looking rather distracted. "Zeus is throwing her a grand celebration and I'd hoped I could convince you three to come."

I did a calculation in my head. Hades=1, myself=1 (but could I really leave the Underworld?), Gardner=1 (but he _really_ couldn't leave.) Then there was Cerberus… though why would Hera want him at an Olympian party?

"Three?" Hades asked, his arm tightening around me. Not uncomfortably, but protectively.

"Why, silly, that shouldn't be much of a question! You, Hyenna and Cerberus, should really come!" She said, clapping her hands together.

Hades relaxed. The motion seemed to suggest he thought she meant other people, but who else would she be talking about?

"What do you think, Hyenna?" His voice was soft. "Do you feel up to it?" He asked me.

I nodded, looking up to him. "It does sound like fun. I'll go if you do." I told him, smiling.

He looked as if he was about to kiss me as his head bent down slightly. Before he could, Hera cleared her throat.

"Hades, why don't I help get Hyenna ready, and you should go convince Cerberus, right? He doesn't seem like the type to just get up and go to a god's feast." Hera explained.

My heart raced. I didn't want him to leave me alone. I was about to suggest that we just all go together, because wouldn't more be more persuasive? Then I remembered that Cerberus didn't like me and Hera would probably be a stranger to him. Oh, well…

Hades reluctantly let me go. "Be nice to her, alright?" His words were directed to Hera, but I figured they could apply to me as well.

He kissed me, making a bit of a show of it. I was fine with that as his tongue opened my mouth and he pulled me closer. As he let go of me, I felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment. I smiled as he did.

"See you later, lover." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed more than I ever had before, watching him walk away.

Hera looked at the table after Hades left. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." She admitted.

I frowned, looking at Hera. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"My brother, he usually doesn't just _accept_ invitations like that. I'm glad that he seems to be lightening up, even just a bit." Hera said as she picked up a goblet filled with Ambrosia. She sipped it daintily before setting it back down.

"Hyenna, do you like it here?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her dress.

"I love it here." I told her. "I love this place." I said. How it was the perfect balance of dark and light, hard and soft edges, beautiful and plain.

Hera nodded. "And my brother?" She asked me. "Do you love him?"

I looked at her, shocked that she'd asked the question. I opened my mouth, about to ask her _why_ she'd ask me that. "Hera, I care about Hades as much I can. I love him more then I love anyone else." I explained. That was the complete and total truth. I love him and it has only been what, two days? Was it possible to love someone then?

My sister smiled. "Thank you. I needed the truth. Now, let's go get you ready for a celebration."


	8. VIII: Cerberus and Hera

Chapter VIII Cerberus

I sat on the entry wall, my legs hanging over the edge. Looking down at the ground, I saw a slow stream of wandering souls. Most knew where they were—they were prepared, but others—the ones that where Atheist, stared with gaping mouths, begging to be taken back to the land of the living.

It was so completely, utterly, Pathetic.

"Good morning." I glanced up and watched as Hades sat down next to me. "I'm sorry about earlier." He admitted.

"I am too." I said softly. I didn't like admitting that, but it was the truth.

"So you've met Hera?" He asked me.

"Your youngest sister? Yes. She's very frustrating; wouldn't let me go for five minutes." I told him.

"She invited us to Athena's feast day celebration tonight. We're all hoping you'll come." The way Hades phrased it made it sound like the Queen Goddess might actually like me.

"I shouldn't leave the Underworld." I reminded him.

"It's to Olympus, with me, your _Olympian_ master." He explained. "All I want is for you to relax for a night. Get drunk and fuck, all right?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "That's not how I relax," I told him.

"Really now? Do enlighten me on how the great Cerberus relaxes then." His eyes were shining as I looked at him. Sure, he'd been humorous before, but this was an extended period. I think I might like what Hyenna was doing to him after all.

I bit the inside on my lip, trying to get myself from looking away from him. "I…" couldn't tell him the truth.

"It can't be much worse than anything I do." He told me.

"I go to the waterfall and…" Could I tell him I tried to drown myself? Let that cold water wrap itself around me? Would that make sense to him, a god?

"Cerberus, are you alright?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Not really." It was getting to that point in the year where my thoughts revolved around three people—the lover who never loved me, my deceased youngest sister, and Cadmean.

"If you won't relax at the celebration, at least loosen up." Hades told me, rubbing my shoulder. "It'll be fun." He assured me.

"Fine…" I'd only go because Hades was asking me.

Oh, but seeing those beautiful sisters of his wouldn't hurt either.

Chapter VIII.V (8.5) Hera

Hyenna was beautiful. Maybe as beautiful as me, I'll admit. Not that we looked alike—no, we were vastly different, but she was beautiful none the less.

I had her sit in front of the mirror in the bathroom as I did her hair. I still hadn't figured out what she'd wear—I'd probably end up conjuring something. I'd gone through the closet as she'd taken a bath, but I'd only found three suitable things, and I'm not sure how well they'd fit her, or how the other goddesses would react.

Now, while this may sound stupid, we each have our own colors that we like to wear to the feasts and other celebrations. We generally also wore these colors in front of mortals, though not many care to document them.

I wear blue. It's simply fitting for the wife of the Sky God and Queen of the heavens, right? Hestia usually wears grey, but sometimes we coax her into wearing maroon or a deep orange. She'll sometimes wear red, but never in front of Aphrodite—since her color is generally red, sometimes pink, apparently the colors of love.

My caring sister Demeter usually wears brown or golden colors. Her sweet daughter, Persephone, wears yellow and white a lot, sometimes pink, to which Aphrodite can't protest, considering the girl is higher standing then herself. Artemis usually wears green or dark blue, perhaps black if she's in a mood. I have to admit, the dark haired girl looks extraordinary in the right dress.

Then the bitch I must throw celebrations for, known as Athena, seems to be begging for attention. She wears white and silver, claiming to be _such_ a holy virgin. I couldn't wait for someone to knock her off her pedestal.

I suddenly had an idea. I paused, strands of wire in my hands as I braided them into Hyenna's hair.

I looked at the girl, into the eyes that changed color depending on her mood. Around Hades, they were a light blue, but I'd seen them a dark green and purple in the last half hour.

I resumed my task, pleased at my new thought. I stopped again, biting on my lower lip. I looked at Hyenna in the mirror, and realized I didn't like how it looked. I let it all out, running my fingers through the golden locks.

They curled nicely, so I left them down. It'd be interesting, for all the other goddesses, except maybe that slut Aphrodite, to have their hair up in braids, and for Hyenna to walk in, being so simple comparatively.

"Hera," she said softly. I'd insisted that she call me by my first name. "Am I pretty enough for Hades?" She asked.

I nearly laughed. "Are you pretty enough? Hyenna, look in the mirror and tell me what you see." I told her.

"I see you, the most beautiful woman I've seen. Then I see me, and how meager I look next to you." She answered me.

I gently touched her hair. "You are anything but meager. Come on, let's make you a dress." I said, helping her up.

She stood up and her balance tipped for a second. I didn't question her about it, but I was sure she was still hurting. Apollo had briefly mentioned the condition Hades had found her—her now must be a great improvement.

She stood next to me, dressed in an old silk robe. She looked at the three dresses on the bed, biting on her lower lip.

"They are all beautiful," she began. "But they don't seem like…me."

I had to agree. All three were Aphrodite's, one blue, one silver, and the last one black. I wanted her to go to Olympus and wow them, not make her seem like the latest knockoff. She wasn't one, so why should she be presented as one?

"I am so glad you said that." I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Now I won't feel bad creating a new dress.

She looked at me, surprised. "A dress that will be just for me?" She asked, sounding amazed.

"Of course! The first of many, I hope." I told the younger girl. She smiled, clearly embarrassed or happy. It was hard to read her facial expressions some times.

"Thank you. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay your kindness." Hyenna told me.

I smiled, just a little bit this time. I sat next to her on the bed, taking her hands into mine. "Hyenna, you deserve kindness. You've been through something, and came out on the other end. You don't have to repay me. It's the best thing just to know you and be friends."

She hugged me, so abruptly it took me a second to really figure it out. But I hugged her back, in the end.

I smiled as she did. "Let's get to that dress, yes?"

She nodded, and I was glad that she could be so happy with the simple things in life. It'd make my brother care about her even more.


	9. IX: Hades

Chapter IX Hades

I stayed with Cerberus on the wall for a while longer. It was silence until my curiosity peaked.

"One night, when you first came to me, you called out a name. Remus, I think." I told him, watching as emotion flickered on his face. "Who was that?"

"She was…a very close friend." I could hear in his voice he was choosing his words carefully.

"Tell me anything, Cerberus. Don't feel like you have to hide things from me." I told him, just trying to be there for him.

He was silent for a few moments longer, looking down at the dead people filtering in.

"I loved her." He admitted softly. "But she was in love with someone else. She's gone, because of him."

"I'm sorry." My words were weak, but his lips curved up.

"It was a very long time ago. She'll just give me a nightmare, every once in a while, that's all." He explained.

"Someone you loved gives you nightmares?" That was a new concept.

"Not just her, but everything. I guess I've gotten used to it." The grey haired man rested his chin on his right knee, letting his other leg hang over the edge. He closed his eyes, clearly tired.

"You should get some rest." I told him.

"Dawn til Dusk, remember?" He responded, rubbing an eye.

"I'm telling you to go sleep. The Underrealm lasted decades without a guard. You take the day off." I told him.

"Thanks. You know, you're not half as bad as other people think." He told me, getting up.

I rose with him, figuring we'd just go back together.

"What do you do at the waterfall?" I asked, after getting down from the wall.

More silence. I was about to question if he'd even heard me when he finally responded.

"It depends on the day. Earlier, I tried to drown myself. I get like that this time of year. Remus wouldn't let me though." He admitted, pausing to take a deep breath. "Sometimes I just swim, other times I jump. Sometimes I do both, others I just let my breath go and sink down, like this morning."

I grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to jerk back. He looked at me, a question forming on his lips.

"Why?"

"I like swimming?" He said, not getting my question.

"Why would you kill yourself? Is it really that bad here? Am I that bad?" I asked him. I was almost angry with him.

"No, Hades, it's not you. I just…" He shook his head. "It's really fine. I'm still here, right?"

I let him go, slowly. For a moment, I thought that once I let him go, he'd sink into the ground. But he remained standing. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Come on Hades, I'm tired." He said, walking away. I tried not to stare at him. He was so freaking bipolar sometimes.

We walked into my home, surprised to hear laughing. I heard clanging pots in the back—Gardner cleaning up, but the laughing was coming from Hyenna's room.

"Hello?" I called out, wondering what my sister had done.

I heard more laughter and then watched as Hera came out.

"Brother, Cerberus!" She said, leaning on the railing. "Come on up, I want your approval on what I've done to Hyenna." She said, smiling.

I saw Cerberus tense as he walked up the stairs in front of me. Something told me that his first encounter with Hera had been different then what he'd told me.

He waited for Hera to go back inside the room, but, other than that, didn't acknowledge her. She glanced at me, as if to ask if something happened. I shrugged, deciding I would not be the one to tell Hera about Cerberus. He would tell her himself, if he wanted to.

Cerberus whistled as he went in before me. "You're gonna like this." He said, chuckling. Again, he's so bipolar.

I went in and my breath left me. Hyenna's blonde curls tumbled down her back and shoulders, and she was smiling a smile that felt like it was just for me.

My sister had dressed her in a beautiful light purple one shoulder sheer dress. Hera had had the decency to put a shift underneath (thank the goddess, because I don't think Cerberus could've kept me off Hyenna if she hadn't.)

She had an iron belt that gathered the fabric together right above her hips before letting flow down naturally. Around her neck were stones that changed color. They were also cast into iron barrettes that Hyenna was wearing in her hair. With every breath she took, I just loved her more and more.

"You look beautiful." I couldn't find any other words to describe her. I wish Hera and Cerberus would leave so I could just kiss her and never stop kissing her…among other things.

She smiled, come closer and hugging me. "Thank you." The way she said it, I knew it was a thank you for everything.

Now, normally, I'd bury my face in her golden locks, but with Hera, who'd clearly put time into placing all those little barrettes in, standing right there, I didn't dare.

So I had to settle with saying "you're welcome," while returning her hug.

Hera smiled, while a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. I tried to ignore that, and instead focus on the beautiful girl in my arms.

She looked up at me, and I was surprised to see her eyes were multicolored—I hadn't noticed that before.

"When can we go to the party?" She asked me.

I glanced at Cerberus. He still looked like he could fall asleep for a day, but he shrugged. My eyes briefly fell on Hera, and I was surprised at that, too. She looked concerned…why would my sister care about Cerberus?

"Hera, when do you think we should go?" I asked my sister, considering she'd know more about the celebration than I would.

"Probably a little bit after you two boys get ready." She said.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" We said in unison.

She laughed. "You look like a commoner. Tell me you don't think you are one." She told me.

"I like to think not…" I grumbled, letting go of Hyenna. "Cerberus, do you want to borrow anything?" I asked him.

He nodded, following me out and to my room next door. I gestured for him to sit on the bed as I went through the closet.

I turned around to ask him something when I saw he was out. He was lying at the edge of my bed—if he turned over, he'd be on the floor.

I watched him for a few minutes, not knowing what I'd see. He looked so…unguarded. As if he didn't care anymore. I had to think this is what a young Cerberus had looked like, a very long time ago.

Then his nightmare started. He started crying out a name—not Remus's. I couldn't understand the language coming out of his mouth, the thick accent he no longer had. He turned over before I could wake him up, landing on his side.

I had to say, he woke up rather quickly then.

"Shit, did I fall asleep on your bed?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's fine…" I wasn't ever going to question him about what happened. I don't think I wanted to know. "Try this on." I handed him clothes that seemed like they would suit him.

"Thanks," he muttered before going into my bathroom.

I grabbed what I always wore to these tedious events. It was black, because, like the goddesses, Zeus was such a control freak we had our own designated colors. I looked over the worn outfit. It was still nice…

But depressing. I wasn't depressed, not with Hyenna around. So I dug around the closet until I found something a bit more suitable for my mood—and the occasion.

Cerberus came out, and I saw the clothes were a perfect fit. "Thank you, again." He said to me.

"It's the least I could do for you, Cerberus." I told him.

I went into the bathroom myself and changed.

After doing so, I looked into my mirror. _Much, much better_. I thought to myself.

I chuckled as I wondered how Zeus would react to me changing what I wore (remember, _he's_ the control freak. Athena inherited that as well. Oh, well, what are you gonna do about _that_?)


	10. X: Ares

Chapter X Ares

I walked into the Great Hall. Today being Athena's birthday, I decided my birthday gift to her was not starting any wars for a week. The most I could do, since there are only fifty-two weeks and all.

I looked around the white hall. "Dionysus, you've really out done yourself this time." I chuckled, picking up one of the glasses.

My half-brother appeared, using his thumb and pointer finger to take the glass from me. "Can't you just wait until the party?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah, well, you're not the one who had to set all of this out, so, you can't complain." The black haired boy told me.

I looked at the glasses again, seeing how finely sculpted they were. The stems were pure white, with either a white owl or dove feather design. The glasses were either filled with Ambrosia, or Athena's favorite white wine.

I rolled my eyes. There wasn't a correct emotion to describe how I felt about Athena. Her being the Goddess of Peace, and I War, of course we're going to clash. But sometimes she takes it too far. Like when we were fighting on top of a hundred foot tall wall when she asked me how it was like to fuck Aphrodite.

This, naturally, pissed me off because I've only kissed and complimented my brother's wife. So I nearly threw her into the waterfall crashing down next to us. Nearly.

Looking around, I wondered what would've happened. Being a goddess, Athena would've come back—Olympians are all immortal—but she might've changed. Sometimes I wonder what she would have been like, as a slightly different person.

"See you later, brother." I clapped the smaller man on the back, beginning to get lost in thought. I wandered to my room, fumbling with the knob.

"Need help?" I looked to see Athena, a condescending smile on her face.

"No," I snarled, finally opening the dam door. I'd have to ask Hephaestus to teach me how to fix that.

I don't know _why_, but Athena followed me into my room, softly closing the door behind her.

"We need to talk." She said, sitting on my bed.

"We do now? I don't think so." I said, annoyed.

She looked at me, her eyes sweeping over my body; taking me in…She'd never know how nervous she made me when she did that.

"It's my feast day." She began, crossing her legs. Being the man I was, I glanced at her toned legs. Chasing me around certainly paid off. "I want you to do something for me."

I frowned. Instantly, a _no_ formed on my lips. I was about to respond when the door swung open.

"Ares! Guess who's here!" I recognized little Persephone's voice. I turned around and picked up my little sister, swinging her around. She laughed, and her monkey—Dusk—scampered up her shoulder.

"Tell me, pretty little one." I said to her, smiling.

"Uncle Hades and his friends! They came to wish Athena a happy feast day." She smiled, and then saw said older sister behind me. "Oh…Happy feast day, Athena." She said softly.

"Thank you, Persephone. I'll see you three later." She walked out, and I noticed the limp in her left leg. I had broken it when she accused me of fucking Aphrodite.

It's not like she didn't deserve it.

"Come on, Persephone. Let's go meet Uncle's friends."

"Can I bring Dusk?" She asked me, the silver monkey still on her shoulder.

I smiled. "Of course you can. I'm sure they'll love him."

She giggled in glee, causing me to continue to smile. If someone was ever depressed, just put them in a room with Persephone for five minutes.

I followed her down the hall, to my mother's chambers. We walked into her parlor, where she was waiting with Hades…

And two of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen.

Now, don't get confused, I've never, ever slept with a man, but I know how to appreciate beauty. These two captured it and made it their slaves. The girl, who I had to assume was the same one Apollo had been rattling on about last night, had the most beautiful light amber locks. They tumbled down in loopy curls.

She was wearing a light purple dress that would put anything Aphrodite could wear to shame. She didn't have an overtly curvy figure, but just the right balance. She had an iron belt resting above her hips, and I had to wonder if it'd been my mother or Hades who had given it to her.

The only thing on her face was simple lip paint. Nothing overtly dark, not too light either. It was a purple-ish pink that brought out her eyes and the stones she wore around her neck and in her hair. Both changed color as I looked at her. Even as they changed color, you could see them clearly against her slightly tanned skin.

Now the young man, who I guessed was the infamous Cerberus, stood slightly behind Hades, who had his arm around the girl, and my mother.

His grey hair was clearly natural, even though he couldn't be much older than me. His eyes were maroon, an interesting color for anyone. His cloths had to have been Hades's at one point or the other, not because they were ill-fitting, but just the color scheme. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that had a ruffled collar—the Victorian style that had yet to come into play on Earth, but us Olympians were all over—and iron cufflinks set with amethysts. Over that, he wore a black velvet vest with matching amethyst buttons. His pants were simple black fabric.

His boots caught my attention. I figured that they were his, or, they had to be a very old pair of Hades's, like before I was born old. The grey leather was embroidered with red into a complicated pattern and also studded with garnets.

I looked back up to his face. I realized he was smiling at me. That was one sexy smile.

"Ares!" My mother came over and hugged me. "How glad I am that you are here!" She said as I hugged her back awkwardly.

"Auntie, look at my new monkey!" Persephone said. Hera smiled at the grey monkey—which she would never admit had been her suggestion.

She turned around and walked over to Hades. "Uncle!" Dusk slid down her arm as Hades picked her up and swung her around. I had to think the nine year old loved the attention that being the youngest girl got.

Dusk came back to her, jumping back onto her shoulder. Persephone stroked the monkey's chest. "Uncle, if I introduce you to my monkey, will you introduce me to your friends?" She asked him.

Hades smiled. "I think they'd want to know you either way."

My half-sister shrugged. "Well, this is Dusk. He's my best friend, and I'm the happiest girl because of him."

The silver monkey's tail twitched, gently tickling Persephone's back. I heard her soft giggle as Hades gently pet Dusk in between his ears.

He stood up fully, having had to crouch down for Persephone and Dusk.

"Persephone, this is Cerberus." The beautiful young man stepped forward. "He's the fiercest protector in the entire world." Hades added, causing the grey haired youth to blush. He came closer, holding out his hand.

Dusk crept down Persephone's arm, cautiously. Then he jumped onto Cerberus's arm, letting the man pet him.

Meanwhile, the girl who had been next to Hades had been talking to my mother. She turned around, her dress working in just the right way to show off her body, and went to Persephone.

"Hello, little flower. I'm Hyenna." She said, smiling. Her smile was just as beautiful as Cerberus's. Hades was beyond Lucky, having these two with him most of the time.

"Hello, auntie Hyenna." She said.

Dusk, who had had a small hand in Cerberus's hair, let go and scampered over to Persephone. It was if he was saying _what auntie?_

Hyenna laughed. It was a bit of a nervous laugh, but I could detect the want behind it. Did this girl want to be with my uncle?


	11. XI : Athena

Chapter XI Athena

I felt drained. Lying on my back on my bed, that's all I could feel. Not happiness for the celebration in my name to be held later that evening, but drained.

Emotionally, of course. Not in that physical way. Though, as my hand wandered down my body, searching for an ache that would get me out of the party, my fingertips brushed against a sensitive area.

I bolted up. I would not commit actions such as that.

I got off of my bed, deciding on seeing someone—anyone, it didn't matter. Though, if it was Dionysus, I would not mind getting a bit hammered.

Out in the hall, someone nearly went right through me. He caught me by grabbing my wrists and pulling me closer. I was shocked when I smelled a distinctive ocean scent.

I looked up to see Poseidon. I yanked myself away from him, annoyed.

"Good afternoon, Athena, happy feast day." He said to me, his voice like a rolling wave.

I felt annoyed. If I wasn't thinking about Ares—strangling him and then cutting his body up in little pieces to feed to my large cats, usually—I was thinking about how to best Poseidon. Athens isn't all that filling, as it turns out. I need something a little bit…_more_.

We—Poseidon and I—played a game, but sometimes I question whether he realizes it or not. Like right now; he _should've_ just let me fall flat on my arse, but he decided to catch me. That is _not_ something rivals should do!

"Thank you," I said curtly, about to walk past him. I really needed to find Dionysus so I could get _completely_ wasted.

He grabbed my wrist again, tugging me back. I turned around and glared at him, more annoyed than ever before now.

"Why are you like this?" He asked me.

"Why am I like what?" I frowned, not understanding his question. Even the Goddess of Wisdom has her own blonde moments.

He stepped closer. "A complete and utter little pampered bitch." He whispered into my ear.

I felt the shock settle into my stomach as he pulled away. He continued walking to wherever he'd been going to before he ran into me. I stood there, shocked and… well, _shocked_.

How _dare he_ call _me_ a _bitch!_ He's the fucking arse! I almost wanted to run after him and slap him as hard as I could.

I was about to when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Hermes. _Heavens, what is going to try to pull _this_ time_?

"Good afternoon, wise sister! Happy feast day," my impish _half_ brother told me. What a lesser piece of shit.

"What do you want?" I asked Hermes, annoyed by Poseidon's words.

"I simply saw my lovely—and wise—half sister standing alone in the hallway. Is it such a crime to wish her a happy feast day?" He asked me.

"You're a thief, and nothing more, really. I don't need anything from you." I turned and walked around, slightly amused by his hurt expression.

I walked back to my room. I was about to get ready for the celebration—I guess I _had_ to go sober—when I thought about seeing what Hercules was up to.

I went over to my summoning bowl and conjured him. He leaned over what I assumed was a pond or lake, smiling.

"Athena! Happy feast day, my wise friend!" He told me, smiling that golden smile.

My stomach flipped-flopped. I decided I wanted to see my champion today—as soon as possible. "It'd only be happy if you were here." I told him.

His smile turned mischievous. "Of course! I'll be there soon," he told me, already getting up.

"See you soon, Hercules!" I said, right before the summoning bowl went blank.


	12. XII: Poseidon

**Author's Note****: **I didn't realize until I had already posted the previous chapter that it was really short... But this one is longer, so yay! :) Thank you for reading this far, whoever you are, and please review!

~_HolleringHawk65_

Chapter XII Poseidon

I went to Hera's room, since she'd requested it; something about being introduced to people. I was always up to that, since I felt like Athena was always hounding me over this or that. She needed to learn how to lay the hell off.

I walked into my youngest sister's parlor. I was greeted by a grey haired man doing tricks with Persephone's monkey. I saw Ares watching him closely, his interest plan to see.

Hera was crouched down next to Persephone, making some comment that made the youngest female Olympian laugh.

You could say I was surprised when I heard Hades laugh as Dusk pulled at the man's ruffled collar, and he faked being choked (I hope.)

Then I saw the girl next to him. For a second, I mistook her for Eos, as her rose golden hair tumbled down her back in the way that the Dawn Goddess's normally did.

Then I saw her face and decided that there was no way. Eos had the beauty of Dawn—truly, one of the most beautiful things in the world—but somehow, this girl had more. It was the beauty of youth and innocence, as if she'd suddenly popped out of somewhere, like Aphrodite had the sea.

"Poseidon," Hera said my name with laughter in her voice. She could barely hold it back as she continued. "This is Hyenna, the girl Hades found the other day."

She turned at the mention of her name. "Hello! You must be Poseidon," she said. Her words caught the attention of Hades, who had had his arm comfortably around her waist.

"Hello, brother," my older brother actually _smiled._

"And this is Cerberus." Hera said, gesturing to the man, who had just handed Dusk back to Persephone.

"Hello," there was a light flush to his rather pale cheeks. He extended his hands as his maroon eyes captivated me. He smiled as he took my hand.

No wonder Ares could barely take his eyes off him.

Even with the feeling of Cerberus's touch still tingling on my skin, I walked over to Hyenna. She took my hand with her beautiful smile on her face and I felt this jolt go through me. Almost like when Zeus and I would be messing around and he 'accidently' electrocuted me.

I stepped back, almost nervous of where I stood. Clearly Hades was protective of this girl, and I felt that if I said the wrong thing, it would not end well for me. I loosened the collar on my plain blue cotton button down.

"It was lovely to meet you both," I said to Hyenna and Cerberus.

"It was for us as well," the blonde girl said.

Hera clapped her hands together. "Now, I think Persephone and I will find Demeter and the others so we can all get ready together. Hyenna, would you like to come to chat?" She offered.

It looked almost painful for Hades as he let go of her. Hyenna smiled, looking up and placing a quick kiss on his jaw. I watched as my brother's cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you, Hera." She said as she walked over to my sister and niece. The trio left the room, Hera already chitchatting about something.

"That is one beautiful girl you have there, Hades." I told him.

"She is. The Fates seem to have finally cut me some slack," he told me, chuckling.

"Why don't the four of us go see if we can get all the boys together?" I only referred to the male Olympians as boys because sometimes they still acted as if they were seven. I mean, of course, I do it too, but I mean, really, sometimes it's just not a good thing to randomly make a really corny joke (for instance, one in the middle of an argument between Zeus and myself, Hermes randomly started making a knock-knock joke with Artemis. Can you say _awkward_?)

Cerberus made a noise in the back of his throat. I only knew it was him because Ares would never make a sound that soft.

Hades turned towards him. "Is something wrong?" He asked his worker—though one had to assume they were also friends.

"I'm not an Olympian." He reminded us. "In fact, didn't Zeus kill my father?" The bitterness in his voice was not good at concealing itself.

"Today is a feast day," Ares reminded him. "No fights with the Olympians can or will break out today. To this I can swear to you."

The blood lusting god's words seemed to put Cerberus at ease.

"And, also, no one would want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Ares added, causing Cerberus to blush.

Hades made a sound as if he'd been punched in the gut. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

He looked at me, shaking his hand. The _I'm totally fine, but that comment really threw me off for a second_ gesture.

"Come on then, let's go find the others," I said, walking out into the hall. A good reason for saying to find the other gods is that it was kind of awkward to be standing around in Hera's parlor.

So the four of us walked out together, Cerberus to the left of Hades. I could tell he was nervous, with Ares on the other side of him, but I think he was really trying not to show it.

We ran into Hermes first. He was actually leaning against the wall in the same spot I'd been when I'd talk to Athena. He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes when he saw us.

I could sense the water droplets from here. _What did she do now?_ I hadn't realized I said the words out loud when Cerberus asked who she was.

Ares answered. "Athena. She's literally the only thing that could make Hermes cry. I mean, even after delivering plenty of bad news to Hades, the Underworld didn't break his spirit."

"I take offense to that," Hades said. "Do you know how hard it is to make the home of the dead _uplifting_? It's _impossible_."

The comment made Hermes chuckle a little bit as he stood up. "I'm fine, though. Just a short encounter with her, that's all. Are you guys heading to the celebration now? It's a bit early." He pointed out.

"We're rounding up all of the guys first. By then, it should be acceptable to head down to the hall." I explained.

"I don't get why everyone goes crazy with Athena's feast day. All _I _get is my favorite dish at dinner!" Hermes said as we continued down the hall.

"I'm usually not even here," Ares pointed out. "And Athena never has once said anything on it."

Hades smiled. "I know how you feel."

"Uncle, I visit you!" Hermes said.

"Weren't you the one who almost scared Gardner back to death with that mask of yours?" Cerberus asked. "He wouldn't go into that hall for the next moon cycle!"

"It was suppose to be Hades," Hermes grumbled.

My older brother laughed. As I listened to the rumbling sound, I had to think that I hadn't heard him laugh in a very long time. At some point in time, I guess Laughter had left him. It was back now, though, and I suppose that's all that matters.

"Look at this! Both of my older brothers together," I sighed as I heard Zeus. I glanced at Cerberus, who had retreated behind Hades. He wasn't scared, but cautious.

"Brother," Hades acknowledged him, tilting his head.

"Ah, so my lovely wife was able to convince you to come. Tell me, where is that girl of yours I've been hearing so much about?" He asked.

"She's with your wife and the other women." Hades said after a moment. I had to admit, the tone that Zeus had sounded too much like a wolf sniffing out for prey.

"Ah, I see. I suppose I'll have to wait to meet her then, correct?" He asked.

"Such a shame you'll know her a few hours less." Hades said, his voice oozing with annoyance. I saw Cerberus put his hand on Hades's arm as Ares stepped between his uncle and father.

_Thank you_. I thought to myself. There was nothing sweeter for the eye then to see the god of war and bloodlust trying to prevent a fight between two Olympians.

Zeus got the hint at the same moment Hades turned around to Cerberus. I glanced at the young man. The blush had faded from his cheeks, and now he didn't look like he was well. He was holding onto Hades for support, and I reached out just in time to catch him as he collapsed.

He muttered a word unintelligible to the ear right before blacking out.


	13. XIII: Apollo and Hera

Chapter XIII Apollo

I was lying back on my bed as my sister paced back and forth.

"And then there was this stupid idiot who tried to catch me naked!" Artemis said, clearly upset. This was part of our weekly meeting discussing what was going on in our lives.

I sat up at this comment. "_What?_ Is that boy alive?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I turned him into an ass—donkey, not the body part." She clarified quickly.

I smiled. "That's my girl," I said playfully. She rolled her eyes as she decided to sit on top of my drawers.

For a few minutes, we said nothing. I was about to ask about Orion—her near constant companion—when there was heavy knocking on my door. I jumped up and opened it, where I was nearly punched in the face by Ares, who had been about to knock again.

I saw a man, clearly knocked out, in Hades's arms.

"Is that…" Artemis began, but she stopped.

"Lay him on the bed." I told Hades. "What's wrong with him?"

I saw him swallow, even though I was rather sure his mouth was dry. "I don't know. One minute, he was fine, the next, he just collapsed."

I walked over to the man. I was about to suggest dehydration or malnourishment, even, but they were both wrong. He was just…asleep, it looked like.

I heard someone outside the room. I turned around just in time to see a red haired girl push Ares out of the way.

"Cerberus!" She looked worried and scared as she dropped to her knees by the bed, causing Hades to stumble back.

"Cadmean, you know him?" Artemis asked the girl.

"Of course I know him," she shot back. "This is my brother." She said, touching his hair. She put her face near his chest. "What have they done to you, little brother?" She asked him.

I glanced at Hades, and the shock on his face made it clear he had had no idea that Cerberus's sister was there—maybe that he even had a sister was a surprise.

Chapter XIII.V (13.5) Hera

I felt light headed as I tried to reach for a necklace of amber and citrine. I grabbed my desired adornment and a glass of ambrosia. I sipped it cautious, trying to figure out what made my head ache like it did.

I looked up as I saw Artemis come into Aphrodite's room, where we were all getting ready for Athena's celebration. Except, of course, Athena herself wasn't here.

She looked pale, and I offered her a glass of Ambrosia. She took it and gulped it down, holding her head.

"Are you all right?" I asked her.

"I just helped Apollo heal Hades's worker. It wasn't easy, with his sister nagging us."

Hyenna looked up. "Is Cerberus alright?" She took the words right from my mouth.

"He's asleep now. I don't think Apollo was even quite sure what was wrong with him. Apparently, he just blacked out."

I took another sip of Ambrosia as I listened to Artemis. The liquid, which generally heals everything, neglected to work this time. I watched as Artemis returned to her normal color, just a few shades darker then what she was moments ago.

I closed my eyes, as the light began to hurt. I heard someone talking, but it wasn't to me, and it wasn't one of the other Olympian Goddesses or Hyenna.

* * *

"_Shhh, little sister, all will be well." The lies rolled of my lips as I held my youngest sister close, her amber hair ti__ckling my nose._

"_I feel sick," she whimpered softly. "Why do I feel this way, Cerberus?"_

_I stroked her short hair. She was only six. She shouldn't die like this. Slowly, day by day, she was getting weaker._

_And it wasn't fair. _

_She pushed into my chest, though I could see the action pained her. "What's my name?" She asked me._

"_Scatebra." I answered softly. _

"_What does that mean?" She asked, shifting slightly._

_I played with her hair as I answered. "It means gushing up, like a jet."_

"_I don't do that." She answered, scrunching up her little nose. "I'm actually kind of slow."_

_I kissed her top of her head. "That's alright."_

"_I wish it was Hydrangea. That's a pretty name, don't you think? Pretty like the flowers. Or, what if it was both?" She asked me._

"_Both?" I asked._

"_Yeah, like you mush the words together. Then it has both meanings." She smiled, proud of herself for thinking like that._

"_For example, if you put red and stone together, it'd be red-stone?" I asked._

"_No! That's a different thing. I'm saying that you take certain parts of each word, and mush them together to make a completely different word." She said simply. "For example," she began, mocking my voice, "if take the 'hy' and the 'a,' it'd make Hya. But that's really short, so you wouldn't be able to tell. So you take the 'n' from Hydrangea and add it in to make Hyna."_

"_That's still too short." I told her. "How 'bout we put in the 'e' from Scatebra, and have Hyena?"_

"_That's an animal," she told me. "I am not an animal."_

"_What about Hyenna?" I asked._

"_Where did you get that other 'n' from?" She asked me._

"_From my head, silly," I responded. "Little Hyenna. The name suits you." I told my sister._

* * *

"_Wake up!" I was sitting by my sister's bed. "Hyenna! Sister, come back! Please, sister," I felt tears running down my cheeks. My little sister was dead. It was my fault; I'd let her stay out too long in the cold water. But she'd begged me to let her._

"_Cerberus! What have you done?" My mother asked me, her voice like the rattle on a snake._

_I didn't answer her. I'd killed my little sister._

* * *

I bolted up, the goblet dropping to the floor. Hyenna, who'd been sitting on a pillow, scrambled up right before the golden liquid could stain her dress.

Demeter looked up at me, pausing while braiding flowers into Persephone's hair. Concern was in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I quickly assured them. I conjured a towel and soaked up the Ambrosia before it could harm any other pillow.

My heart raced as I looked at Hyenna. What had I just seen? Was it a memory of Cerberus's? Was it possible that I was linked to him?

I got up. I left the room, needing to find either Hestia or Apollo. They'd both know what was going on.

I hoped.

**Author's Note: **And shocker! :) I hope ya'll liked it. If not, then oh well. Please read and review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	14. XIV: Hades

Chapter XIV Hades

Cerberus was saying something in his sleep. I couldn't understand the words—it was some language I'd never heard before. I figured it was the same thing he had been dreaming about earlier.

I sat by the bed, waiting for him to wake up. Cadmean, his sister, had left with Dionysus. Apparently, he'd been the one who had invited her here.

Apollo walked in from his bathroom, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

"What do you think I should wear?" He asked me, noticing I was still here.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not your lover." I told him, trying to be playful.

I saw the corners of his lips curve up. "I guess I should be happy you're not, correct?" He asked me.

"Why's that? I can't be that bad." I told him.

He turned around, looking at Cerberus. He knew something.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Nothing, Cerberus is fine. It's just taking him a while to wake up." Apollo explained.

"What do you think happened?" I asked him.

"What do I think?" He repeated, as if making sure he understood the question. "I think that he was sleep deprived and trying to push himself to please you. He was probably not taking care of himself well enough, and no sleep and no nourishment resulted in his body trying to care of one of the problems." Apollo explained. He walked over to his table and poured a glass of Ambrosia. "Here, give this to him when he wakes up. It should help with any issues."

I took the glass from my nephew. "I won't ever be able to say how thankful I am for you." I told him.

He shrugged, walking back over to his closet. "I feel like warm colors, what do you think?" He asked me, taking out some clothes.

"Whatever you think. I still don't understand why you're asking me though." I told him.

"Because you're here and I'd normally ask Artemis, but all the girls are getting ready together today." He made moved a blonde lock out of his face.

"You and Artemis are very close. I wish me and my siblings were that close." I told him.

Apollo shrugged again. "Sometimes, it's a bad thing, you know. I can't be with a girl around Artemis because she'll feel it. It embarrasses her, you know, to be able to read all of my thoughts and I hers." He explained.

"Oh," that was all I could really come up with.

"Anyways, I have to go get dressed." He told me, going back into his bathroom.

A groan escaped Cerberus's lips a moment later. I turned around, wondering if he was having another nightmare.

He blinked his eyes. "Hades?" he said softly as he woke up, clearly drowsy. "Where am I?"

"You're in Apollo's room." I told him, taking his hand in mine. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

He used my hand to help himself sit up. "I'll live," he said weakly, trying to smile.

I handed him the goblet. "Drink this," I told him.

He brought the goblet to his lips, drinking it hesitantly. He avoided my gaze as he drank the whole goblet.

"Have you missed the party because of me?" He asked.

"No, it hasn't even started yet." I told him.

He smiled. "That's good…I'd hate it if you missed an opportunity to be with your family because of me." He admitted.

I shrugged. My family wasn't the highest thing on my list of priorities. At this exact moment, it was seeing that Cerberus was going to be all right.

"They don't matter," I told him softly.

He looked at me with those maroon eyes, probably wondering if he'd heard me right. I shrugged and got up.

"You still want to go?" I asked him, extending my hand.

"Of course, you and Hyenna got all dressed up." He said, taking my hand to help himself up. He leaned against me for a moment, trying to get his balance. I was happy to be there for him.

I opened the door the two of us about to walk out, when Hera nearly ran right into us. She stopped herself right in front of Cerberus, her hair half out of its complex braid and her cheeks flushed.

"Hi," she said softly, looking just at him.

"Hi," he responded, looking uncomfortable.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"Alive and breathing," he told her.

"Well, sometimes that's the best thing we can hope for. Is Apollo still here?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's getting changed." I told her.

"Thanks," she said, walking past Cerberus. Looking over her shoulder, she spoke again. "See you guys later." She told us.

I still had to support my friend down the hall. We were about to walk into the celebration hall when he took his arm off me. "Thanks," he said softly, looking rather embarrassed.

"Cerberus…" I said his name just to get his attention. "I'd do that for you, again." I said.

His cheeks became as red as a rose. "I-"

"Hades!" I spun around to see Artemis pulling Hyenna behind her. I smiled at the sight of it. My niece spoke again. "I think that you need to say something to someone." She said, her chest heaving as if she'd just run a mile.

I looked over Hyenna, then at Artemis again. "The two of you look like the most beautiful things in the galaxy—Eos's rays and Gaia's moon," I told them.

My niece blushed scarlet, letting go of Hyenna's hand. She came closer to me, biting her lower lip. "Do you really think that?" My love asked me.

"Of course I think that, love." I said as she stepped so she was less than a foot away from me. I couldn't resist gently kissing her forehead. "You're so beautiful," I told her.

"Let's go in," she told me, taking my hand and smiling. We walked into the Celebration hall together, and for the first time since right after the war with the Titans, I felt complete.

**Author's Note**: This is the first part of what I like to consider the "Party." It's pretty much the first chapter in an important bit of the story. I hope everyone's enjoying it so far! Please review so I know what ya'll like : )

~_HolleringHawk65_


	15. XV: Dionysus

Chapter XV Dionysus

I'd done something rather bad. I'm not sure how everybody else is going to react, but what happens, happens, I suppose.

I swallowed nothing in my mouth as Artemis picked up a glass of white wine. She sniffed, wrinkling her nose—I know she prefers a sweet red. She sipped it anyways, and I thought for sure she'd be able to notice what I'd done.

But she smiled, and downed the rest of the glass.

I honestly wondered what kind of monster I'd created when I saw her dancing with Hermes an hour later.

Cadmean raised a glass of wine to my glass of Ambrosia. She smiled at me. Damn, that red head was sexy without even trying. As she placed her red lips to the white glass's rim, I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do.

Somebody tapped on her shoulder. The glass dropped as she saw who it was.

"Laelaps!" She said, throwing her arms around the tall, wiry man.

"Hey, babe," he said, running fingers through her thick red hair. She purred, pressing against him.

"Care to introduce us?" I asked her.

She turned around, smiling. "Laelaps, this is the god of wine, Dionysus. Dionysus, this is Laelaps. Artemis created him to be able to chase down anything." She explained as he ran his hand up and down her thigh. Her smile increased and she pressed up against him.

It was obvious these two would be hooking up tonight. I smiled, whispering good luck to Laelaps. He smiled, a look in his eyes showing me he was only a bit sorry for stealing my current lover.

I found Cerberus standing in a corner, by himself. _Poor thing_, I thought numbly. He saw me approach him, his stance suddenly rigid—guarded, I realized slowly.

"Hello," I purred as I got closer. He regarded me with a small smile before drinking something from a flask. _Damn it, the one person who I wanted to be drinking the spiked wine. Figures._

He tucked it in an inside pocket in his vest. "Hello," he responded, his voice deeper than I thought it would be. _Must be the alcohol burning down his throat_.

He glanced over my shoulder, and I did as well. I saw Cadmean pressed into Laelaps, their body closely together. Cerberus sighed as the two pressed their lips together.

We returned our attention to each other. "So, why are you standing by yourself?" I enquired.

"I…didn't want to get drunk." He admitted.

"So what are you drinking?" I asked him.

"Water," he answered. "Plain, underground spring, water; no offense, but wine is too sweet." He explained to me.

"Offense not taken," I replied, stepping closer to him. He inched away, clearly uncomfortable in the situation I found myself placing him in. "Sorry," I mumbled, backing up.

"It's fine," he told me, looking back at the ground. He sighed again, and it sounded rather content this time. I saw him looking at Hades and his girl, Hyenna. Words about her beauty were already ripping through Olympus like a Cyclops would tear a paper (so, very quickly and quite easily.)

As the Muses played a slow song, a nicely cleaned up Hades held Hyenna close to him. It was sweet, to see a man who used to seem so dark holding a girl so sweet.

Shortly before the song ended, Hades put one hand in her hair, tilted her head up, and kissed her plush lips. She looked like she completely surrendered herself in that short kiss. It was one of the sweetest things I'd ever seen.

I think both Cerberus and I thought the same thing in the next moment—that kiss should've lasted longer.

The doors to the Celebration Hall burst open, and I had to groaned internally as Hercules stepped through.

Mortals claimed that Hercules glowed like the sun, but next to Apollo and Helios, he looked rather shrimpy. Those muscles he was so proud of? Ares and Hephaestus could easily best him in an arm wrestling match. And him being beautiful enough to rival me? I'd laugh—he had the looks of a sunlight pretty boy. I was the dark haired, mature and smart looking one who'd been sleeping with girls since I was fourteen.

I glanced at Cerberus. He had a murderous glint in his eyes as Hercules—clearly already drunk—walked right over to Cadmean, who'd been temporarily left by Laelaps as he got more wine, and kissed her square on the lips.

Hermes had told me that Cerberus was almost afraid of the Olympians, but he showed no issue with walking over to Hercules and punching him right in the jaw.

"Dud_eeee_, chill," he told Cerberus.

"Back the hell away from my sister and maybe I will." He shot back.

I was suddenly intrigued in a fight for once when Hercules didn't budge.

"I don't know man, she's pretty hot." Hercules said, leaning back in for another kiss.

Laelaps had come back at the first punch. He delivered the second one.

It was funny, as Hercules kept making crude comments about Cadmean, the two boys kept punching. He seemed not to know when to stop.

"Stop it!" Athena's voice boomed just like our father's. She came over to her champion, who was quick to suddenly collapse at the sight of her. She cradled his head in her lap. "What have you done to him?" She yelled at the two. "GET OUT!" She screamed at them.

Laelaps grabbed Cadmean's hand and pulled her out of the room. Cerberus glanced back at Hercules. I could see his muscles tensing, waiting, and preparing to strike. He was not a happy man in those moments.

"Come on," Hades told his friend, gently touching his shoulders, with Hyenna just a foot behind them. "Let's go."

"Why are you defending him?" Athena asked, plainly angry as she rose to her feet. She pushed Hades, who stumbled back into Hyenna. Cerberus reached out for her, pulling the surprised girl to his chest.

Now, I've seen Ares pissed off, which is a sight to see, but Hades was completely different. He looked at Athena, who he had never had a conflict with before, his eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"If you _ever_ do that again; just potentially hurt Hyenna, I'm not as nice as Ares. Athena, I _will _fucking rip your head off."He told her, his voice sounding like it belonged to another man.

She pursed her lips, clearly not understanding what she'd done.

"I think we should go now," Cerberus said quietly. I could hear him only because I was standing about four feet away from this.

I walked out with them, almost afraid that Hades was a ticking time bomb that would go off by accident on one of his friends.

They were about to walk out and into the portal that lead to Hades's home when Cerberus acknowledged me.

"I'm sorry if I busted your party. It was great before all of that." He told me, causing me to blush a little bit.

"I'm going to be sorry if you didn't bust Hercules's jaw." I admitted. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you," I told Hades's companions. "Uncle, it was great seeing you again as well."

My uncle, his hand resting on the portal's frame, looked over his arm and smiled at me. "It was nice seeing you as well. I hope to see you soon." He said, thankfully sounding normal again.

He walked through, Hyenna quickly following him. Cerberus stood there for a moment, looking unsure of what to do. I found myself giving him the lightest of all kisses on his cheek, not knowing how he'd react.

He didn't say anything, but blushed a great deal. "Will you come around sometime?" He asked me.

I smiled. "If you're not too embarrassed, I'd be happy to get to know a man who hates wine." I teased.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

I gave him a deliciously devious smile. "Hell no," I kissed him again right before he walked through the portal. I sighed as the Victorian Prince walked out of my castle.

I walked back into the hall, slipping my hands into my skinny jean's pockets. The commotion had died down, the Muses were back to playing their music, and Athena had left, along with Hercules.

I walked over to Ares and Poseidon, wondering what they were thinking right then.

"What did you do to these drinks?" Poseidon asked me. "I never would've thought that Hercules would back down from a fight."

"I never thought I'd be able to resist joining in on one." Ares added.

I shrugged. "It's all in a day's worth of work," I explained. I had expected the conversation to take a merry turn, but was disappointed when it didn't.

"I want Athena back," Ares said. It wasn't a loud proclamation, only really audible to Poseidon and me.

I looked up at my taller half-brother. "You want her back? You were with Athena?" That was a shock, considering she was suppose to be a virgin goddess.

"No, he means that he wants the old Athena back. Somewhere along the way, she just changed. Surely you had to notice?" Poseidon explained to me.

I blinked. "I guess, a little bit. Are you saying she died? Or just drastically changed?"

They both shrugged. "I just hate seeing her like this. What happened to her being fun?" Ares asked.

"Or, better yet, freaking nice," Poseidon said.

Ares straightened up, causing him to tower over me even more. "I'm going to go try something." He told us, already half way across the hall before we could even think to try to stop him.

I wondered what he was going to get himself into. Nothing too bad, I hoped.


	16. XVI: Hera and Ares

Chapter XVI Hera

I woke up in my bed, a cold compress against my forehead. I felt sick to my stomach after all the night mares.

I jumped as someone touched my arm. It was Argus, my faithful guard.

"My Queen, you collapsed in Apollo's room. Do you remember anything else?" He asked me, his normal set of eyes filled with concern.

"Lots of dreams," I told him. My hand found his, and he squeezed.

"Mother!" I looked up to see Dionysus come in. It always embarrassed me when he did that. Not because he was a bad child, but because he wasn't really _mine_.

"I came as soon as I heard! Are you alright?" He asked me, kneeling at my bedside.

"I'm fine," I told him, even though my stomach felt worse than the morning after I'd married Zeus.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, smoothing back my blonde hair and looking really quite concerned.

"Just some nightmares," _that weren't even mine_.

He looked at me, as if not believing. "Mother, you can tell me anything. Your words shall not be repeated by my lips if you wish them not to be." He told me. "And if it helps, I can tell you a secret of mine."

He looked at me with his brown eyes, honestly hoping I trusted him enough by now. I sat up and looked at my guard. "Argus, I need you to leave for a short time, okay?"

He got up and sighed, "As my queen wishes," he said. He walked out, seeming rather dejected, but there was nothing I could do about that.

Dionysus looked back at me. "Tell me, mother, unburden yourself." He told me.

I swallowed. "I bound myself to Cerberus by accident." I said, helplessness creeping into my voice. "And I saw something I don't think I was suppose to have seen."

Dionysus frowned. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Cerberus as in Hades's friend?" He asked and I nodded, "The same one who had collapsed yesterday…Oh, mother, what have you done to yourself?" He asked me.

"I don't know!" I said, burying my face in my knees.

He softly touched the side of my face, causing me to look at him. "What did you see that has you so distressed?" He asked me.

I swallowed the dryness in my mouth. "Cerberus is Hyenna's older brother."

I could tell he didn't believe me.

Chapter XVI.V (16.5) Ares

I woke up, sun shining on my face. I wasn't even hung-over from the night before. I reached out to touch the warm body in front of me—Athena.

"Good morning," I whispered into her neck.

She jolted up. "Where the fuck am I? Where is Hercules?" She asked me. She twisted around. "On Nike's battle, why am I in _your_ bed?" She screeched.

_Clearly, it didn't work_. "You were hammered last night, too drunk to get back into your bed. I was only trying to be a helpful relative. And don't have that look in your eyes; I'd never sleep with _you_." I told her, irritated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, clearly offended.

I got off my bed. "You aren't the girl I fell in love with. You're a poor fake," I spat. Somewhere, along the way, I'd lost the real Athena—a young woman who'd been beautiful and caring. Now I had this woman who abused her position of power—worse than the monster some people thought Cerberus was.

"Get out," I told her, pointing to the door. "Just get out. I don't want to see you again." I told her. Somewhere, inside myself, I knew this would be impossible—of course I'd see the Goddess of Peace again, but that didn't mean I had to see 'Athena' again in the halls of Olympus.

She got up, a scowl on her face, and walked out. I took note of how she walked, different from the lover I had once known. This woman walked with arrogance, believing she was above everyone else, simply because she was a 'virgin.' Clearly, she didn't remember what we'd done before.

I closed the door, retreating back to my bed. I couldn't bear the smell of her cinnamon perfume on my bed. I started a fire with a snap of my fingers and dragged the mattress over to the flames. There was no other way to really get rid of it besides burning it—after all, the flames conquer everything.

I sat on the floor, leaning against the empty bed frame. All I wanted was for my friend to come back to me, the one who'd lie in my arms and whisper silly quotes of love into my ears. I wanted the valiant warrior who'd actually try to fight instead of letting Nike do all the work. I wanted the beautiful woman back who was my half sister and my one love to just wander back to me.

I looked up at the ceiling. Was there any way that could happen?

"What the hell happened in here?" I looked up to see Laelaps standing inside the doorway. I looked around the room, not noticing anything out of place. Seeing my confusion, the half beast clarified. "It smells like you burnt a tea factory." He told me.

"Oh…I'd forgotten that my mother had put herbs in my mattress. She told me that they'd make me calmer." I explained.

My friend laughed. "Calmer? I'd hate to see you not calm, then, if you had burnt your mattress. May I ask a reason as to why?" He asked me.

"It smelled too much like cinnamon." I responded, picking up my sword from the floor. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to talk to my friend. Is that so bad?" He asked me.

"This wouldn't be about you nearly killing Hercules last night, would it?" I asked him.

"He was insulting Cadmean. Tell me you wouldn't have done the same if he was insulting one of your lovers."

I hesitated, my hand resting on top of a chest of drawers. If Hercules had insulted Athena, she would've passed it off. She was like that, or, rather, she had been like that. I'm sure the new Athena would take it differently.

"I'd beat the shit out of him," I agreed with Laelaps.

He chuckled. "I'd thought you'd say that."

We walked to the dining hall together. Laelaps, like Cerberus, was a worker for the gods. But instead of guarding the gates to the Underworld, Laelaps was a hunting companion, or the person we called if we needed somebody chased down. He primarily worked with either Artemis or me, and only occasionally for the other gods.

His human form was tall and muscular; his hair was light brown, slightly reddish. His eyes were a dark brown that nymphs seem to lose themselves in. Laelaps' human form was just like any other human's or god's. His other form, the one he had to use in order to assist the gods, was impressive.

Though he was only slightly bigger then a goat, his coat had wires and gems set into it. What fur a person could see was the color of copper. His teeth looked to be made of black diamond, and they were sharper than anything but a sword from one of Hephaestus's forges. His eyes seemed to be the only thing that stayed the same, but even they shined a little bit more.

Now, though, we walked into the dining room, in the midst of an argument.

"He tried to rape me!" Athena yelled at our father. "And you intend to do nothing about it!?" She screeched.

_Now, who would try to rape that little bitch? _I asked for myself.

Poseidon came over to the two of us. "You didn't actually do it, did you?" He asked me.

"Do what?" It took me a moment to figure it out, and then I couldn't hold my anger back.

"_You fucking bitch_! Why would I _ever want to fuck you?_" I yelled at Athena, crossing the room to her and our father.

"Why would you, Ares? I'm a virgin, so pure…the things you hate, right?" She taunted me. Laelaps was over there, touching my shoulder.

"It's alright, lad, back down from it this time. Please," he said into my ear, rubbing my shoulder.

I gulped, looking at Athena. Subtle changes in her suddenly revealed themselves as I looked at her. Her hair was a different shade of brown. Her eyes were no longer a happy grey that sparkled, but rather a dull grey that looked like a stone that needed polishing. Her skin was flawless now—she didn't have a scar right above her eyebrow from an accident in her first month of being alive anymore.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked her, not expecting her to answer.

"People change…" she told me "…sometimes for the better."

_But usually for the worst. Why can't she be who she used to be? We all loved her then. Now look at her and what do people see? A women abusing power; someone they'd disown if they could, except for Zeus. She was always Daddy's little girl._

"Laelaps, let's go. I need to kill something." I told my friend, reluctantly walking away from what Athena obviously thought would escalate. I wasn't going to indulge her in that, because I didn't want a bloodbath in front of my family.

"What do you want to hunt today?" Laelaps asked me, walking behind me to the stables.

Chaos was already in the chariot, smiling lazily. "I'm thinking big cats, since Pallas Athena likes them _so_ much." She told us.

I got into the chariot, blood lust keen in my head. I put my arm around Chaos's shoulders. "That sounds excellent, my dear Chaos."

Laelaps sighed. "This is going to be a very long day." He muttered behind us as he sat down on the floor of the chariot.


	17. XVII: Hyenna and Nike

Chapter XVII Hyenna

I woke up the morning after the celebration with the biggest headache. I buried my head in my pillow, wishing the persistent migraine to go away.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Good morning," I recognized the soft voice as Cerberus's. He had suddenly warmed up to me—I don't think I'll ever fully understand it. "Drink this," he told me, extending a goblet filled with Ambrosia.

I took it, smiling as much as I could with this damn headache, and drank the whole cup. It instantly made me feel better.

"How are you?" I asked him as I gestured for him to sit on my bed. "I never got a chance to ask you last night."

He shrugged, staring at the space between us. "I'm alive, and that's really the best news I have to offer right now." He explained, looking back at me.

I stared into his maroon eyes. Would I ever remember where I recognized them from?

"Hades…" He started to say, but lost his voice, looking at my face. He swallowed and looked away, breaking our eye contact. "Hades wanted me to tell you he's going to be away today." He told me, getting up. "See you later, Hyenna." He walked out at a rather fast pace.

I got up and walked after him, grabbing him by his arm. "Do you know me?" I asked him, desperation in my voice.

Cerberus shook his head. "Not anymore. I have to go." He said, pulling his arm out of my grasp and going down the staircase.

I wanted to scream at him. _Not anymore? How could you no longer…know a person…Did he know me and I changed? Why can't he be simple? Why does all of this have to be so dam complicated?! _

I rushed down the stairs after him, not caring that I was only in a robe. I grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. He growled as he did so, and I saw his eyes were a glittering red. I swallowed, unsure of where I was standing in that moment as I slowly let go of his wrist.

"What do you _want_?" He asked, a whining tone clearly heard on the last word.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" I told him, actually kind of furious with him.

He sighed, rubbing his wrists. "This isn't the best time for you to be pestering me," his voice was a growl.

I looked at him, when I realized something. "Say my name," I told him, standing as close to him as I could. "Cerberus, say my name."

"Scatebra," he said softly. "That was your name before. Now, I have to go, will you let me?" He asked, sounding clearly irritated.

I let him walk out of Hades's home, before I went back upstairs. I didn't feel hungry, instead, I felt really tired. I laid down on the bed, content with going back to sleep.

_Dreams_.

I was not sure if I should be glad that I had them.

Dreams of war and dreams of peace; love and hate; good and evil; the sweet and the sour.

The greatest dream I had that night was simple. Simple and not scary.

Hades and I were above ground, warn sunshine on our skin. The world smelled like grass and flowers. I laid down next to him, slowly touching his jaw.

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair as I leaned down and kissed him. He tasted like…something undeniably sweet.

Our kiss continued and only stopped when I woke up.

Alone.

Chapter XVII.V (17.5) Nike

I walked through a wide field, filled with overgrown, windblown grass. Silence suited my mood today, and I did not feel like companionship. I'd had enough of it last night at the party for Athena.

I stopped when I heard two loud voices; presumably Ares and Chaos. The two were overtly loud, probably out hunting, probably doing it drunk.

My lips curved up as I saw Laelaps emerge from the woods with him. He saw me instantly and walked over, leaving the two blood lusty deities by themselves.

"Hello, Nike," he greeted warmly.

"Hello, Laelaps. How are you today?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm alive for now. Athena, she…she's changed and Ares… hasn't." He explained to me. "And I get dragged to help work out the steam. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

I shrugged, "Just thinking. Athena is on a war path right now, so I'm enjoying the down time." I told him.

He nodded. "Have you ever wished that they'd stop? That there was no difference between war and peace, and that humans and gods simple existed?" He asked me.

"No." I admitted softly. "I'm selfish like that. Where there are humans, there is War. Peace is a fantasy." I was the Goddess of Peace's companion. I shouldn't say that. But if Peace always fights, then what is the point to it?

"It's not selfish. It's insightful." He told me.

I shrugged. "Thanks, Laelaps. Remind me to come to you the next time I need encouragement."

"I'm always here for you. Well, not hopefully always _here_," he gestured to the field around us. "But wherever you see me," he explained.

I was about to thank him again, and elaborate on how I thought he was probably one of my few real friends, when I heard a few notes on a lyre.

I sighed and pulled out a small scrying mirror from my bag slung across my torso. It showed a rather happy Athena on the magical mirror image.

"Nike," her voice was singsong, "Time to do some slaying."

"Yes, m'lady; I will be there soon." I told her. The image vanished and I was left alone with Laelaps again.

He sighed. "You're right; Peace must be a fantasy. I hope she's not too hard on you today." He told me.

"Thank you, Laelaps. I hope your day improves." I told him as I put the scrying mirror away. My wings lifted from my back. "Good-bye."

"Bye, Lady Victory." He told me as I flew away.

I was soon in Athena's parlor, waiting for my Lady Goddess to appear. As I waited, I thought about Laelaps, and how Cadmean was far too lucky to have him. If only he could love me like I loved him, or he loved me in Cadmean's place…

Athena finally walked in, as calmly and arrogant as her usual was now. But the singsong and happy mood had left her.

"You failed," she told me.

That left me speechless for a moment. "M'lady?" no words could describe how horribly confused I was.

"_You_ are _supposed _to be the Goddess of _Victory_, and yet the Neman Lion lives!" Athena yelled at me.

"What? I've missed something."

"You were there when Hercules _killed _the Neman Lion, yet it _lives_," she hissed at me. "It killed all of the children in Thebes today. You have failed me, Nike."

I felt all emotion leave me. The words that ran over and over in my head were _failed, Lion, killed, children_.

I had failed.

And now I cried.

**Author's Note:** Oh, wow, this is depressing... At least I'm starting to kinda fulfill the summary on my profile…

So Cerberus kind of told Hyenna who she is! Without really actually telling her, so she might actually never know how important she was to him and that just kind of… um, never mind.

Anyways, I think I mentioned the Nemean Lion (possibly 'Ned?') attacking Cerberus when he was younger, and him killing all of the children in Thebes is actually what Cadmean did (in the original myths.)

Oh, and please tell me what you thought about the latest chapter!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	18. XVIII: Cerberus

Chapter XVIII Cerberus

Hades loved my sister. I contemplated this as I paced on top of the wall, looking out at the Styx.

I paused for a moment, looking at the enchanted water. It was the water that had given birth to many gods and goddesses such as Nike and Kratos.

"Hello there!" A voice called from below. I peered over the edge, and found myself being stared at by a golden haired man. It was more orange-ish then Apollo's, but golden all the same.

"What do you want?" I yelled down at him.

"I've come to talk to Hades!" He yelled up.

"Sorry to disappoint, but come back another day!" I yelled back.

"Why?" He yelled.

"None of your damn business, mortal!" I was not in a good mood today, nor did I want to deal with a pesky human. In cased nobody had noticed, I was kind of preoccupied with trying to sort out what I should about my _supposed to be dead_ sister and _Hades_.

"My wife died!" He told me.

I looked at him. "Shit happens!"

"Please, oh mighty Cerberus, let me kiss her, for she died before I could." He begged of me.

I looked at him, and then looked away. I closed my eyes, trying to suppress threatening tears. Wasn't that similar to what happened between to Remus and me? I loved her—was about to tell her—and literally, Romulus stumbles into our lives. Figures, right? I have _no luck_ with girls _at all_.

"Who is that?" I was so startled by the voice being so close to me that I nearly fell off the wall.

I turned and saw Dionysus standing there, dressed in black skinny jeans and an untucked light purple button-up.

I was stunned speechless, when that dam mortal started _singing_.

"Oh, my love Eurydice,

Where hath thou gone?

To such a place,

As to hide thy beauty?

Ah, my love Eurydice,

I'd rather see thee,

Then ever take another sip of wine,

I love thee so much as to give up

Everything but thy fevered touch!"

I looked at Dionysus after that verse, to see him not upset, as one would think he'd be after someone just claimed they'd never drink wine again, but more sorrowful.

"Cerberus, you have to let the poor sap in." He told me.

"I'm not suppose to…" My voice drifted off as he unbuttoned the top two buttons. "Do you think you're going to seduce me?" I chuckled at the thought.

"Tell me…" he leaned in, "…_rouge_, that you don't want this." His warm hand slid up my shirt. I swallowed, looking back down at the lost man.

"Try giving me…" his hand touched the hollow at my neck "…a suitable reason to want it."

"That's Orpheus down there. He once made Hades cry with a tragic song. He made me cry, too." He told me.

"Orpheus…I care not for human names. Why would he be important to me?" I asked him.

He shrugged, bringing one hand to the small of my back and the other to the base of my neck. I could feel myself slowly turning red as he pulled me down for a kiss.

"Is it not enough that he's important to me?" Dionysus asked after a lengthy kiss, his voice breathy.

I tried to control my breathing, but being in such a close proximity to him, it wasn't easy. "Fine," I muttered, pulling away from him.

I walked down and off the wall and went around to the gates. There were only dead people, who I did not mind shoving out of the way to get to Orpheus.

He was sitting with his back against the wall, a lyre in his lap. _Hermes created the lyre, but Orpheus perfected it_. I heard it from a traveler a while ago, before I came to Hades.

He looked sadder then the stars without their moon. There were bags under his eyes, obviously from lack of sleep, and the hair I thought had looked rather orange looked more like it hadn't be cleaned in days.

"Get up," I told him, no amusement in my voice. I almost felt sorry for him.

He looked up, saw who I was, and scrambled to his feet. "You'll let me see Eurydice?" He asked me.

I nodded, a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me I'd regret this later.

He hugged me. "Thank you, thank you so much." He told me.

I wriggled out of his arms. This seemed to be a quickly embarrassing situation. I looked up at the wall and saw that Dionysus was still standing there, the stupidest smile on his face. I was about to day something on how what the Wine God was doing could be considered un-consensual, when I realized that I should devote the next hour or so to helping Orpheus find Eurydice.

When had I become a good guy?

So, against my better judgment, I let the living Orpheus into the Land of the Dead. As soon as I had done that, he was calling out her name while I was asking other dead people about her.

After a period of time that was definitely well over an hour, we found Eurydice in a section of the Underworld that had things that other parts didn't. In the shadow of the fence that separated Hades's gardens from the rest of the Underworld grew flowers—in this case, black roses.

She looked up at the sound of our footfalls, and jumped up at the sight of her lover. "Orpheus!" She said into his chest as she hugged him, knocking him back somewhat.

He looked at her face, which even I had to admit was rather beautiful. "I only came to tell you I loved you, for I was never allowed the time to say that when we were man and wife." He told her.

"You're leaving me?" She asked him, and I saw those dark blue eyes beginning to fill with tears. He nodded weakly, and the tears began to come out.

I tilted my head, looking at the couple. It wasn't fair that they couldn't be together… But I'd never point out that if they wanted to spend eternity together, Orpheus would have to kill himself.

Because Hades would never allow Eurydice to return to the world above, would he?

The two lovers kissed—for the last time, and the first time as man and wife. I bit my lower lip, trying to ignore the whole tragic part to this tale.

Dionysus came up to us. "Why won't you tell him?" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm not going to tell someone to kill himself over something as silly as _love_." I told him, my own voice a whisper.

"Isn't that the best reason to die though? For your lover?" he asked me.

I turned to him, looking right into his dark brown eyes. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Do you even have a heart?" He blurted out. "Can you not see that he'd rather die than spend his life without her?"

"Wouldn't he rather live above ground with her?" I shot back.

"To grow old and lose the touch of love? I think not; I'd rather spend the eternity as dead youth then a living hag." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Are looks all you think about?" I asked him.

"No, I also think about the personality of my lovers." He told me. "I rate them on a scale of one to ten."

"Really now? How am I doing?" I asked him.

"You're about an eight right now. It was more earlier, but you're annoying me right now." He explained.

I felt my lips curve up. "Maybe you'll be the first one to realize what a jerk I am." I told him.

He chuckled, his eyes shining with Mirth.

I looked back at the couple. Orpheus looked happy to be back with his wife, but I knew he was sad that he'd have to leave her soon.

"Why don't _you_ tell him?" I asked Dionysus.

"Because he won't listen to me, I'm just the silly God of Wine. He'll listen to you, the great beast Cerberus."

"Now you're just playing with me," I told him.

"No, I'm not. You just earned yourself another point—the cute inability to not recognize your good characteristics."

"Good?"

"Yes, it is good that you're intimidating. You know, because people listen to you. Now tell him!" Dionysus pushed me forward, causing me to hit my foot against a random stump.

Eurydice was really crying now. Orpheus did his best to wipe away her tears, but they were quickly replaced with new ones.

"I don't want you to leave!" She said, her voice surprisingly put together.

"I have to, my love. I belong in the land of the living." He explained to her.

I suddenly knew what I could do. Sure, Hades wouldn't speak to me for a few months, but the two lovers together again would be worth it.

"Eat the fruit," I blurted out.

Eurydice jumped at the sound of my voice. "What fruit?"

"The fruit right above your head," I said, irritated. An apple tree pressed up against the iron fence had two red apples in perfect reach. "If Orpheus eats the fruit, he'll spend all eternity in the Underworld, with you, starting today." I explained to them.

Orpheus smiled, pulling his wife close to him. "See? We can be together." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

He disentangled himself and plucked the apple from the tree. He bit into the apple, chewed and swallowed.

"Do I look different?" He asked us. His wife shook her head.

"Do you feel different?" Dionysus asked him.

"Yeah…I don't want to go back home. I want to stay here." He explained to us, biting into the apple again.

"We'll assume it had worked, then." I said, almost feeling guilty. But did he not have the opportunity to say no? This could not entirely be placed on my shoulders, I told myself.

"Thank you," the couple said in unison. "I will never be able to repay you for reuniting me with my wife," Orpheus added.

I smiled weakly, "Glad that I could help." I told them, actually meaning it for one of the first times.

I turned around to see Dionysus wiping his right eye with the edge of his sleeve. He looked up at me, and then stepped forward.

_No, no, back away!_ I screamed in my head.

He was right in front of me. He put his fingers in my hair, then reached up and put his lips against mine. He deepened in, and I tried to suppress a groan by thinking of dead puppies (by the way, that didn't work.)

_Crap,_ I thought as he pulled away, smiling.

"Come on now," he said to me, walking away. I stood there, dazed for a moment, before hurrying to catch up to him.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'll be honest. The five paragraphs( thingies/lines)/kiss above wasn't originally there. But it seemed like a great time to throw in Dionysus's kinda feminine side and even more of Cerberus's reluctant/weaker side.

Please review with what you're thinking about!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	19. XIX: Dionysus

Chapter XIX Dionysus

As we walked away from the reunited lovers, I took this as a perfect time to tease him. "You're nine and a half." I told him, smiling.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

"You're one to ten scale; you're a nine and a half. You told them an alternative way." I explained.

"He's still stuck here. I don't see how that's a real alternative to killing yourself." He responded. "How did I get to be an eight anyway?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. Would I be betraying Hera's trust if I told him?

"You care about your sisters." I explained, "Family above all else, right?" I asked him.

He took too long to respond. "I only have one sister." He told me, a steely look in his eyes.

I reached out and touched his hand, trying to provoke a response. Anything that would make Hera not seem crazy.

"Stop it," he growled. "Just stop, you don't know anything." He told me.

I tried to not look hurt. I really, really, tried. He shut me out so quickly before I could even try to wiggle my way into his life.

I stepped back, staring at him. "I do know, alright? I know what it feels like to want protect people, but you end up feeling like you failed." I crossed my arms in front of my stomach. "You don't have to shut me out like you do everyone else." I told him.

He came closer to me. "How?" he asked, "How could you know?" He asked me again, looking down at me.

I didn't want to tell him. I looked at him, just wanting him to take away the feelings in me. Guilt was the predominant one. I pulled him closer, threading my fingers in the hair right above the base of the neck.

His hands rested on the small of my back, pulling us even closer to each other. Our lips met and…

"Cerberus!" He pulled away from me like a lightning bolt. I saw Gardner, and I resisted the urge to growl. "Where is Hades?" The worker asked, sounding desperate.

Cerberus shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted.

Gardner walked away, leaving the two of us alone. Cerberus didn't say anything for a moment, leaning against a rock.

"You do know, don't you?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "He's at one of Hephaestus's forges. He's getting an engagement ring for Hyenna. He wants to propose to her later, at dinner." The young man looked dejected. "I'm going to be left out of the rest of her life again, aren't I? She's going to be celebrated as a goddess and I'll always be the monster."

I watched as he sank to the ground. I kneeled next to him, rubbing his shoulder. He leaned into me, and before I knew it, I was stroking his hair as his head laid in my lap. I hummed a simple melody as I did.

I found myself faced with a difficult task; how to get a sleeping Cerberus to his room? I couldn't exactly lift him…

I continued humming even after Cerberus had been asleep for a while. I looked down at his face, trying to take in every aspect. He looked so peaceful as he slept, so unguarded. It was charmingly beautiful.

"Is he alright?" I looked up as the soft voice reached my ears. It was Hyenna, dressed in a dark pink sweater and bleached jeans today.

"Yeah, he's just tired." I told her, resuming the stroking of his soft, grey, hair. Would he ever know how good it felt to feel the feather like substance in between his fingers?

He shifted in his sleep, and something caused him to jerk awake. His eyes flashed opened, as if he didn't understand where he was. He saw me and relaxed, swallowing the wetness in his mouth.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked me.

"Long enough for yo— Miss Hyenna to come looking for you." I told him, trying to do it in a teasing manor.

He groaned, finally noticing the girl standing a little bit off. He tried to sit up, but the muscles in his body failed him. I helped him get up, letting him lean on me a bit. I had to think that what happened the night before—him falling unconscious—had side effects.

Hyenna looked worried. She bit her lower lip, looking at her brother—not knowing it was him. It was almost tragic, that she was right there but he hadn't told her it was him. Or who she was.

"Hades wouldn't want you working if you weren't feeling well." She reminded him. "Just come inside and rest for a while, please?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I've been slacking off too much. Dionysus will stay with me, won't you?" He asked me. The way he stared at me with his maroon eyes, I nodded in agreement. I couldn't say no to him. "If something bad happens, he'll come get you." He told Hyenna.

She crossed her arms. "Fine, be like that." She said, her voice hopelessly soft still. She didn't mean it in a hateful way; she was genuinely worried for him. "See you later," she told us, already turning to walk away.

I supported Cerberus as we walked back to the wall. It was such a long, quiet walk. _Yes_, there was the chitchatting of the _dead_, but they tend to care only about things like how they had forgotten to feed their cat before they left their house only to be stabbed to death or some silly thing like that.

Cerberus tried to pull away from me suddenly. I had to put my free hand on his chest. "Just tell me what you see," I told him.

"The children—there has to be at least fifty of them." He said, his voice gravelly. He was clearly sick, but he wouldn't admit that.

I looked at the gate, trying to hide what I was feeling. He was right, there were children being carried on a wind through the gates. Some of them had to have been only a month old. A woman was carrying one, and Cerberus called out to her, asking her what had happened.

"The massacre of Thebes! A giant animal came and killed our children before being chased off!" She called back, holding her child to her breast.

Cerberus again tried to get out of my hold, but I still held on to him. "I have to go." He hissed.

"Then I'll go with you, alright? I'm not going to let something bad happen to you when you're by yourself. Plus, it's always better to have a god on your side then just your teeth and claws." I told him.

He sighed, I guess realizing I was right. _Thank you_.

**Author's Note: **Yay!(ish). Now if Dionysus could only get Cerberus to tell Hyenna…And this is starting to feel like a soap opera. Oh, well, tell me what ya'll are thinking in a review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	20. XX: Cadmean and Hermes

Chapter XX Cadmean

"Ned! Ned, where are you?" I called out for my brother. I did not appreciate meeting him in an alley in Thebes, especially when it was so quiet—where were all the children?

"Sister, lower your voice." He hissed, stepping out from a stack of crates.

I didn't know how I felt about seeing my brother. He was the Nemean Lion—the same one Hercules as killed. Brutally, I must add. He was standing right in front of me though, in his human form, so I suppose that if all good things come to end (him being dead) that means all bad things go on forever (him being alive.)

"What do you want?" I asked, rubbing my arms as a cold air blew. Then I smelled it—the coopery, tangy scent that I associated with people like Ares and Chaos. Blood.

My eyes now adjusted to the bad lighting, I saw my brother's shirt drenched in blood. Child's blood—the blood of innocence. Covering my brother.

"What have you done?" I asked him, my eyes widening.

"They annoyed me." He explained, making it sound like him killing children was something he didn't think much about. Maybe he hadn't?

"On Mother's breath! You killed children? Was disfiguring Cerberus not _enough_ for you?" I asked him.

"That was so long ago, I don't even remember it." He told me, "Besides, he put up a fight. I like easy _kills_."

"You sick bastard!" I yelled at him.

He came closer to me. "Sister, I need you to do something for me." He said, tucking hair behind my ear.

"What would you possibly need me to do?" I asked him. "Your life can't possibly be ruined any more than it already is!"

He looked at me. "I want you to take blame for this, of course." He told me.

"What?!" I pulled away from him. "Why would you…"

"Why would I want you, who never came forth in aiding to kill Scatebra, to take the blame for this? Cadmean, everyone has to pay their debts at some point. Your time has come, and it comes with interest." He told me.

I looked at him, his features the ones that mortal women usually swoon over. They made me sick right now.

"You had a hand in that too." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "You see though, that you taking the blame means you can just run and run and _run_. _You_ can't be caught. I mean, unless _you_ want to go tell Cerberus that we made Mother wrongfully hate him for _killing_ Scatebra. Feel free to go cleanse yourself of your _sin_, dear sister."

I swallowed. I had two options—running forever or Cerberus hating me forever; though I don't think that he'd look lightly on me having 'killed' fifty or so children.

I swallowed again, knowing that my brother would eventually forgive me for killing children that he'd never met. But if he were to ever know the truth about Scatebra's death… That it wasn't actually from her staying out too long in the water, but actually from fox glove poisoning—he'd never forgive me for doing that to our little sister.

I brushed away a tear, not wanting Ned to see it. "Fine, you got me. I'll take the blame." I told him. "You should go, before anybody finds out that you're alive."

He kissed my forehead, cupping my cheeks in his bloody hands. I felt the liquid leave an imprint on my tan skin. "Thank you so much, dear sister." He told me, before turning around and walking away.

I sat on a crate and started crying. _What have I done?_

Chapter XX.V (20.5) Hermes

I crept into the forge, listening to what Hades and Hephaestus were talking about.

"She'll love this, Uncle." I heard my 'crippled' cousin say.

I crept forward a little bit more, wanting to hear bits of conversation before I dumped a load of bad news onto Hades.

"Thank you so much," I heard him say. I lifted my head slightly to see him clap Hephaestus on the back.

Being the God of Thieves, I had decided I need to keep my skills sharp, so I was wriggling forward on my stomach.

"So when are you proposing?" Hephaestus asked.

"Hopefully tonight, after dinner," Hades answered.

I stopped, right where I was. Hades was proposing to Hyenna tonight? Wow, things move quickly these days.

"Well, I want to be the first one to say congratulations." Hephaestus said, smiling.

"Thank you. I hope all goes well." He told him.

"I'm sure it will. She seems more taken with you then a dog with a bone." Hephaestus told him.

I found my perfect opportunity. "Speaking of dogs with bones," I said, popping up from the floor.

Hephaestus dropped something—presumably the ring—into the bucket of water he was standing next to. "Damn you, Hermes. What do you want?" He asked me.

Hades looked at me, and I wondered if he could read minds.

"Cerberus's sister massacred all of Thebes' children and then some." I told them.

"Cadmean?" Hephaestus asked. "She seemed so docile the other night—and concerned about Cerberus. She'd never kill children." Well, _he_ sure was quick to stand up for her.

Hades was silent, looking in my direction but not at me.

I looked over my shoulder and gulped. Cerberus was standing there, being supported by Dionysus.

"Not my sister," he said, his voice deep. "She wouldn't do this!" He was obviously quick to anger today.

"Cerberus, people change…" Hades said, "…you can't expect her to have stayed the same all this time."

"I don't and I haven't! But _Cadmean_ would not _kill every child in Thebes_!" Cerberus yelled.

Hades walked over to him. "Cerberus, she did. I understand how that would be hard to believe, but now she's wanted. You don't just get away with killing every child in Thebes. They're sending Laelaps after her."

How he knew that before I did I'd never know. But really, at that moment, I didn't care. What happened next shocked Hades, I think. Cerberus pulled away from Dionysus, who quickly tried to reach for him again.

The half-beast pushed Hades into a table covered in tools, grabbed the collar of his shirt, slammed his head against the table and let out a growl so deep it shook the forge.

Dionysus and Hephaestus were already working at pulling the half-beast away from Hades. He was struggling and growling, starting to shift into the menacing dog we'd all heard so much about.

He snapped at Dionysus, his mutated teeth inches from his face. The god of wine began to say something soothing in another language. Cerberus stopped struggling, his ears—currently closer to a dog's then a human's—flicked as they listened. He cocked his head, staring at Dionysus.

His body relaxed at whatever he was doing, shifting back to his fully human form. He slipped out of Hephaestus's arms and fell at Dionysus's feet. My extraordinarily brave half-brother slowly sank to his knees, and took Cerberus into his arms, whispering right into his ear.

Hades got to his feet, breathing heavily. There was a clear _what the fuck is going on? _look on his face. When it was apparent that Cerberus was asleep, Dionysus spoke in our language.

"We should get him home. He just needs to get over the shock, and he'll be fine." I watched as he fidgeted with Cerberus's grey hair. "It would probably be best if nobody brought up Cadmean around him for a while." He explained, looking at Hades.

I wondered how Dionysus had ended up here with Cerberus, but I didn't get the chance as he and Hades lifted an unconscious Cerberus between them. Hephaestus mentioned he'bring the ring by later, but I think Hades had stopped caring about that for the moment as he left.

Because best friends are more important than any lover.

Hephaestus turned to the table, sighing as he picked up the tools that Cerberus's outburst had caused to fall off.

"You have perfect timing, you know that?" Hephaestus told me, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"How was I supposed to know that Cerberus would pop out from nowhere?" I asked him.

"I don't know! Aren't thieves supposed to hear everything? How could you not hear two men coming in?"

I shrugged. "I'm far from perfect, you know." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Just leave before you cause _more_ damage." He told me.

"Alright, cousin, I suppose I will see you later at dinner then." I left before he could reply.

**Author's Note: **Okay then… Well, anyways, this has officially gotten to that point where the story is only missing one thing from the summary on my profile! I feel so accomplished.

Please review!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	21. XXI: Laelaps and Hyenna

Chapter XXI Laelaps

I have this bad habit of pacing when I'm nervous. Or somebody keeps me waiting. Currently, it's both.

She walked in slowly, her red hair tumbling down her back. I stopped pacing when she was in front of me.

"Cadmean," I said her name softly, cupping her cheeks. She started crying and all I could do was hold her close. "Shhh, it's alright." I told her.

"No, it's not!" She told me, pulling away. "Laelaps, I'm pregnant!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant and they want to kill me. You praise those gods as if they were the things that gave life to you!"

"Technically, Artemis did." I reminded my lover, looking into her blue eyes. She looked like she was about to slap me.

"Who do you care about more, the people who want you to hunt me and bring me back to them, or me?" She asked me.

"That's not fair. I owe Ares and Artemis everything." I told her.

"What about me, Laelaps? I'm carrying your child and you're going to take me back to the gods to have them kill us both."

"_They_ would never kill a child." I told her.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"It means that you killed all of Thebes' children and you expect no repercussions. That's not how life works." I told her.

She looked at me, eyes shining with defiance. "Then I guess this is how we end." She told me, turning around and walking away.

I swallowed. I'd catch her, and I'd bring her back to the Olympians.

I had to.

I went back home to Olympus.

Chaos leaned against a wall in the entry way, her black hair standing out against the white marble. "And where have you been today? At a last meeting with your lover before they officially send you after her?" She asked me.

I stopped and stared at her. How could she so easily upset me? The damn bitch was like what Ares felt for Athena. We had been friends _once_, and now she just liked to verbally bite me.

"Chaos, Zelus wanted to see you." I was saved by Nike as the Goddess came in from the direction of the Olympians' quarters.

"Of course he does," Chaos murmured before walking away.

"How are you?" Nike asked me.

"They want me to hunt down my lover, who just gave me an ultimatum. I didn't give her the answer she wanted." I told my friend.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "All will right itself in the end," she told me. She rubbed my back like a good friend would do.

I sighed. It wouldn't be fine, no matter what Nike could say. It wouldn't be fine because it involved me _and_ Cadmean. That was just asking for trouble.

"You look like you need to relax." She told me. I nodded, wondering what she had in mind.

She took my hand and led me to one of the many gardens in Olympus. This garden's design was simplistic, and full of flowers that were pink, white, and purple. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it? Athena let me grow what I wanted in here." She explained to me.

"It is beautiful out here." I told her.

"I don't mean to upset you, but I think that…that Cadmean never deserved you." I looked down at the petite goddess, her feathered wings lying against her back like Pegasus's when he was resting.

"A lot of people think that." I responded. "I don't usually listen to them."

She looked at me, and then stepped in front of me. "Why do I care about what you think of me?" She asked softly.

"I'm not sure, why do you?" I asked her, almost shocked by her outspoken question.

She raised herself to her tiptoes, and then pressed her lips against mine. _Stop it, stop this, Laelaps, Cadmean is carrying _your_ child._

_Or is she? Is she lying to you?_

I brought Nike against me, kissing her harder. She groaned softly, but she didn't move to pull away from me.

And somehow, after all said and done, I was able to hold Nike and not feel guilty.

Somehow, deep inside of me, I knew I didn't love Cadmean as much as I had once.

Chapter XXI.V(21.5) Hyenna

Hades came home shortly before dinner, an unconscious Cerberus between him and Dionysus.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"His sister killed every child in Thebes." Hades said. In the short time I'd known him, he'd never sounded so…hopeless and empty.

"What did I say?" Dionysus hissed. "Don't mention that!"

"He's asleep!" Hades shot back.

"If you keep talking like that, he won't be for long." The younger god said. "And don't look like that. You can't blame him for something his sister did. If we went around thinking like that, we'd all be dead because of dear Father and Uncle Poseidon."

Hades looked mad…but he said nothing more. He helped Dionysus take Cerberus upstairs, and then came back downstairs. He came to me and kissed me, his hand grabbing my hair and pulling me closer.

I willingly kissed him as his lips claimed me. I purred as he let go of my hair and his hands traveled down my back. I loved the feeling they created; the little tiny shocks.

He pulled away and his eyes met mine; full of feeling and care. I rose to my tippy toes and kissed him, softly this time. He smiled against my skin, after breaking our kiss. He nuzzled my neck as he continued to hold me close.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We pulled away from each other as Dionysus came down the stairs.

"You don't look happy at all," Hades commented. "In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're upset."

"Tell Cerberus I'm sorry that I had to leave and that I'll be back as soon as I can." He told Hades on his way out. "I hope you have a wonderful day, Hyenna."

Even I could hear the implied _Go to Hell_ in Dionysus's voice when he'd first spoke.

We ate in unsettling silence soon after that. Hades stared at the food in front of him, his hands in his hair.

"What…what do you think is wrong with Cerberus?" I asked him softly.

He took a breath. "He's in shock. He's pushing himself too hard." He was holding something back from me.

"Do you think it has anything to do with me?" I asked him.

"Possibly," Hades sat back. He was about to add something when Gardner rushed in.

"Cerberus is awake!" The spirit worker exclaimed, rushing into the room.

Hades was up in an instant. However annoyed he might have been around Dionysus, the concern, as well as the relief, was etched into his face.

I sat at the table, not sure if Cerberus would want to see me in his room. _Just stay. _But I was searching for a reason not to in my head.

Yet I stayed in the end.

* * *

**Author's Note: **At least Hyenna kinda cares about Cerberus… And Laelaps just doesn't care anymore about Cadmean. *Sigh* nobody is ever perfect.

Tell me what you thought of this mildly depressing chapter in your review!

Oh, and sorry for taking so long to update, this has been a busy week but after Tuesday everything should get easier and I'll be typing again! :)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	22. XXII: Artemis and Hades

Chapter XXII Artemis

I watched from my place in the Olympian hall as Hermes came in. He looked sad, and I called out to him. He stopped at the sound of my voice and looked up at me.

"Good evening, sister," he said as he came closer. "You look lovely, as usual. Are you going to see Orion tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, my friend is coming here tonight." I told him. "Please don't try anything," I added after taking a breath.

My half-brother leaned against the side of Apollo's throne to stand closer to me. "I'm appalled, sister. I wouldn't try anything without Orion's consent." He smiled weakly as I rolled my eyes. "_You_ know that the whole Hera/Poseidon stint was _his_ idea." He reminded me.

"Aye, that I do." I replied. Orion had convinced Hermes to help him get Poseidon and Hera in bed together as a playful joke; suffice to say, it took both Apollo and I to prevent our father from killing Orion.

"Thinking of the bastard…" Hermes began. I looked up and saw Orion walking into the hall. He smiled at me and came closer.

"Milady Moon, your kind brother told me I'd find you here." He told me, standing in front of me.

"I'll be taking that as my leave; good-bye Artemis, Orion." Hermes left.

Orion pulled me up and out of my chair, and into his arms. "You never came," he whispered into my ear. "You left me on the beach, alone, all night long."

I swallowed. "I'm sorry. My mother roped me into one of her get-togethers." I was pressed firmly into his body. I could feel the warmth from him radiating out and I loved every moment of it.

"How do I know you weren't with another man?" He asked me as I looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

I looked him. How could he even suggest that? "You know why! I love you," I told him.

He smiled. "And I thank Gaia for every moment I have with you." He bent down and our lips graced each other's at first, then his tongue slipped in. I groaned and let him pull me even closer.

"Artemis!" It was Apollo. I looked away from Orion and his knee weakening eyes and saw my brother. _My twin_; _my best friend_.

And he looked absolutely disgusted with me.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked us, mainly looking at Orion. "Why are you _touching_ my sister? Get away from her!" He yelled, coming closer to Orion. "You heard me, get away from Artemis!"

Orion stepped away from me. _So much for loyalty_, I thought numbly.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asked me again. "What would you have done if _Father_ or _Hera_, maybe even Athena, what would you have done if it had been them that had walked in! You aren't thinking, sister!" He yelled at me.

I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't, at the same time. This was my brother, and he was only looking out for me, as brothers do. As twin brothers should always do.

When I spoke, I was stuttering over my words, so embarrassed that Apollo had walked in on me. "I told Father I would be with a man, when I was ready, and asked him not to force a marriage upon me." I told my brother.

He looked at Orion. "And this is who you think you should be with, for the rest of your life? A _cousin_?" he asked me

"This is my life, Apollo." But I could hear the hurt, the _pain_, in his voice. After all this time and he hadn't let go…

"Think about what you do, and how it affects others!" He yelled at me. He came closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "How it affects me," he said, in a much softer voice.

I looked at my brother. "I love Orion. I won't deny that. You can't make me feel something else."

Apollo let go of me. "And _you,_ do you love my sister?" He asked Orion.

"Yes, I do love Artemis. With every fiber of my being," he told my twin. "If something were to ever separate her from me, I would be lost forever."

He closed his eyes. My twin look exhausted. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Artemis, you have made your own bed. I love you, but it is your job to get out of it." He told me, and left.

I watched as my brother left the room. It felt like he was ripping my heart out as he did. I felt his hurt, the fact I'd never trusted him with this secret, my love for Orion. And I'd told him in the Throne Hall, _after_ he witnessed Orion _kissing_ me.

My lover took me in his arms, and smoothed my hair. "Sh, it's all right." He told me.

I cried. My brother hated me. "Take it away. I don't want to feel his pain." I told Orion.

We kissed. His mouth met mine and barely let it go. He took me to my bedroom, right next to Apollo's, and comforted me in the ways only a lover can. By the time the moon was at her highest, I had long since felt my brother's pain, replaced with my own love and passion.

Chapter XXII.V (22.5) Hades

I was in Cerberus's room, wondering what exactly I'd gotten myself into.

He sat on his bed, staring at the wall. Shock had settled in, mixed with Denial. He wasn't responsive to anything.

"Cerberus, please, do something." I told him, reaching out for my friend's arm.

He looked at my hand as I touched his forearm. "Where's Dionysus?" He asked me.

"He told me he had to go, but he's going to be back." I told him. "Do you want me to summon him?"

"No. He clearly doesn't want to be here." He drew his knees to his chin, shifting his eyes back to the wall. "I don't want you here. You should be with Hyenna." He told me, "Being the best you can be for her."

I looked at him. "Cer-"

"No. Go away. I don't want you here." He repeated.

I got up, reluctantly. He looked at me, his eyes sweeping over me.

"Good night, Cerberus." I told him.

He closed his eyes, and then laid down, his back to me.

I walked out, and back down to Hyenna. I stopped in the doorway to the dining hall when I saw who was standing with her.

The boy had short red hair, and looked like he had stepped out of the early 20th century, with his newsboy cap, long button up, vest, corduroys, and leather shoes.

Nemesis stood by both, her head cocked to the side. "And the puppet lives," she said so softly, I almost didn't hear it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hyenna told them. "I don't know either of you!" I stepped into the dining room, clearing my throat.

The boy turned around, his eyes quickly finding mine.

"Nemesis, what are you doing here?" I asked her, irritated.

"I heard about your friend. I was wondering if she was also one of mine." The goddess explained.

"She's not, or she'd tell you," I told her.

"She doesn't remember anything. What makes you think she'd remember me?" Nemesis asked me.

"Just go. You're not wanted here." I responded. I did not want to think about that.

The boy, who was actually closer to Hyenna's age, on a second look, looked at Hyenna. "You have to…" He softly said.

She blinked, and I saw tears begin to form. "I'm sorry, I don't." She told him.

Nemesis tugged on the edge of the boy's sleeve. "Karky…" She warned.

His shoulders sagged. "Good-bye, Hyenna." He told her, and then left with Nemesis. She looked over her shoulder, at me. As if I had done something to anger _her._

After they had left, I crossed the room. Hyenna looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Why can't I remember?" She asked me, her face against my chest.

I stroked her hair. "It's alright. I promise you, it'll always be alright." I kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me. "I'll always be thankful you saved me." She told me.

"I'll always be thankful, too. Come on; let me take you to bed." I told her, picking her up into my arms. She smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

In her room, I laid her onto her bed. She pulled me down with her. "Stay with me," she whispered into my ear.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Hyenna." I told her, lying down and taking her into my arms.

**Author's Note: **Huh, I feel like I've ended with that before. Oh, well…there are worse ways to end a chapter Oh, and does anyone have an idea who Karky might be? I mean, he obviously knows her, and there aren't really a lot of people/creatures who do…

P.S. I've had this chapter and the next one (I can't wait to post that one!) done, I've just been lazy/busy.

Please, please review! I know people are reading this and it beginning to drive me insane that no one really reviews!(as you can see, I have no real life...)

~_HolleringHawk65_


	23. XXIII: Dionysus

**Quick little thing: **I' don't know if this chapter should be boosted to M, or what, but it's not too bad… Though this is still a warning for yaoi! (guy&guy)

Chapter XXIII Dionysus

"Mother?" I called out. Hera's chambers were lit as if somebody close to her had died—so not at all.

I walked in, and saw Hera sprawled out across the bed, shaking in her sleep. I was at her side, doing everything I could think of to wake her up.

She bolted up. "Dionysus!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me. "He needs you," she whispered into my ear. "Please, Dionysus, go to Cerberus. He needs you more than I do. I have Argo; Cerberus has no one anymore." She told me.

I looked at her. "Are…Are you sure?" I asked her, though I could think of no recent reason for her to lie to me about something. About some_one_, especially Cerberus and considering she knows how I feel about him…

She nodded. "I'll be alright. The tonics Apollo gave me are working, and soon I won't be bound to Cerberus. Right now, he needs you, so go." She shooed me off.

I quickly found myself traveling back to the Underworld. I came out in Hades's entry hall, right next to the ebony clock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I jumped at the sound of Gardner's voice.

"I'm here to see Cerberus." I told the spirit worker. Of all the people in the world, he had _always_ been the one who'd given me the creeps. How did Hades live with him?

"He's resting." Gardner told me. "And he ain't gonna be working tomorrow, either; might as well be dead."

_Wouldn't I care about him either way?_ "Whatever." I walked up the stairs, feeling like this was over the twelfth time I'd done that in the past two days.

I walked into Cerberus's room, just to find him have a sleeping fit. He was grabbing the sheets and whimpering, as well as speaking something in a foreign language. I laid down behind him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Sh, little pup, it's alright. Relax," I whispered into his ear.

I felt him turn around. "You came back," he said into my chest, clinging to me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Because…you're a god; you're an Olympian who's supposed to hate me. You aren't supposed to care about me." He reminded me.

"Pup, I do care about you." I tucked hair behind his ear. Even though it was the middle of the night on the mortal earth, in the Underworld the blue light casts its eternal light. I looked at Cerberus's face, an ache slowly forming.

"Do you love me?"He asked softly.

"Cerberus…" I could feel _no_ on my tongue. But _no_ was a lie. I'd finally truly opened up to someone. "Yes."

I kissed his lips. Our hands ran through each other's hair. We changed positions and I let Cerberus maneuver himself on top of me. My hands roamed his body, while mine was dying for release.

He leaned down and kissed me. His tongue fought its way into my mouth. I groaned as he pulled away and then kissed me again.

He took off my shirt. I took off his. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at his beautiful torso.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" I asked him.

"I'm a guy, I'm not beautiful." He told me, even though he'd blushed.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Fine then, you stubborn pup; you're handsome. The most handsome man I've seen."

He leaned down and his lips claimed mine again. I brought him down on top of me, letting him feel what I felt for him. He groaned into my mouth.

He pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Even though I was sure he was older than me, he looked so inexperienced; so vulnerable. He was…

…kissing me again.

In the morning, we were wrapped in each other's arms. I lifted my head, and saw my new lover was still asleep. Unguarded this time; relaxed. I closed my eyes and put my head against his chest again, listening to his breathing and his heartbeat.

I was about to drift off again when he woke up.

"You awake yet?" He asked softly.

"Mmhm," I nuzzled his chest, working my way up his throat…

His jaw…

And finally to his lips. He playfully nipped the tip of my nose with his teeth, before giving me a good morning kiss. Memories of last night flooded my night. I groaned as Cerberus bit my lower lip.

"Shhh," he said in between actions. _Right, because we _so_ cared about Hyenna two rooms down last night._

I suppressed my sounds as my lover did as he wished. Don't ask me how. It was hard—I was going to have to figure out a way to get Cerberus to Olympus—my domain where we could whatever sounds we wanted.

But this would do for now…

I think…

Cerberus came back up and kissed my lips, easing his tongue in. I wrapped my legs around his waist, tangling him back up to me.

He groaned as he pulled away.

"Shhh," I reminded him. I chuckled as he glared at me.

A half hour later and we finally figured we needed to eat. And drink something sweet.

We helped each other get dressed, our hands still freely roaming the other's body. _There's no way we're getting through breakfast_. I thought to myself.

We wandered downstairs, to where Hyenna and Hades were already having breakfast.

Hades looked up and at the two of us. The flush to at least Cerberus's face, the way we were standing so close to each other…

Hyenna looked up as well. She was unknowingly looking at her brother and his new lover (me.) I couldn't tell anyone how happy I felt with Cerberus. How happy I felt that he cared about me like I cared about him.

I walked behind Cerberus and sat down next to him. I smiled across the table and at Hyenna. She looked at the two of us as if trying to figure out what was going on. Maybe Hades would tell her later.

"Good morning, Dionysus." Hyenna said warmly. "It's lovely to see you again." She glanced at Cerberus again.

"Good morning, Hyenna. It's wonderful to see you, as usual." I told her and then sipped a glass of ambrosia that had been sitting on the table as Cerberus picked at his food.

Despite the small amount of food he'd been eating, he nearly choked when a red headed woman came in, holding something in her arms.

"Cadmean?!" Cerberus practically yelled. He got up and the chair he'd been sitting at skidded across the floor. "Are you insane? Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Sh, little brother. You'll wake up your nephew," she told him.

That's when I nearly choked on the thick liquid in my throat.

**Author's Note:** Uh… so yeah…I was really happy to finally get this chapter up! :)

What do you think about Cerberus and Dionysus? I think the two of them are good together, but that's just me. Please tell me what you think and any other comment in a review or a PM!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	24. XXIV: Cerberus and Hades

Chapter XXIV Cerberus

"My…my nephew?" I asked her, looking at the small bundle in her arms. I walked over, trying to get a better look at him. Cadmean handed me her son, and I cradled him in my arms (and don't get wishy-washy, I'm allowed to like children.)

He had grey eyes and blonde hair. Almost like Scatebra…I glanced at my unknowing sister. She was different, now. She was Hyenna, like she always wanted to be.

But I ignored that. All I wanted to think about was the sweet little child in my arms. I moved my thumb over his left eyebrow.

"I don't want him with you," I heard myself say. I looked at my red-haired sister. How could something so peaceful come from her?

"You want to keep your nephew?" She asked me, her brows furrowing.

"I want to protect and raise my nephew. Running is no life for a child." I told her, protectively holding him away from his mother.

I felt Dionysus move to me. He picked over my arms and looked at the child. "He looks like…"

"He does, doesn't he?" I smiled at my nephew. He was so silent…

"And you already love him more than I do…" Cadmean muttered. "Thank you, brother." She walked out.

I paid little to no notice. My lover took my nephew from my arms, cradling him in his owns.

He gently bopped his nose. "You never asked his name." He chuckled. "And I don't want to call him 'Cerberus's nephew' for his whole life."

I looked at the child. His father had to be Laelaps, a dog. His mother was Cadmean, a fox. I was at a loss.

But his grey eyes…

"Lupine; like a wolf." I told them.

Hades stood up, cautiously walking over to us. "Cerberus, the Underworld is no place for a child," he told me, sounding so sympathetic. "I understand the want to protect and shelter him, but if he's raised here, he won't be the same as other children."

Dionysus looked up at me. His violet eyes met mine, a pleading look in them.

"What are you saying? Just leave the child somewhere? Didn't we see where that got with me?" Dionysus asked Hades.

My employer shot dagger eyes at his nephew. "Do you take me for a cold-hearted man? Just because I said the Underworld is not the best place for a child, which does not mean I'm forcing Cerberus to abandon his son. I'm simply reminding him of where he lives."

I was about to take my nephew from Dionysus's arms when I fell to my knees. My hands went to my forehead, and I heard a cry of pain escape my mouth. A head splitting migraine had suddenly developed. _Gods, will this never end?_

It was gone as soon as it had started, but I still stayed on the floor, holding my head. The pain had stopped, but it felt like I was in an ocean, continuously going up and down.

The next thing I remember, Dionysus was at my side, his hand on my shoulder. "Pup, come on, you need to rest more," he said, helping me up. I was leaning against him, and in the back of my mind, I was dimly aware that I could quite possibly crush him, but nausea was starting to settle as we walked up the stairs.

_Weak…all I am is weak…So undeniably weak and always sick…I suppose this is the world's way of showing me Karma does exist._

"Sh, pup, you just need to rest," Dionysus cooed.

I closed my eyes as we walked up the last few stairs. By the time we'd gotten into my room, he was dragging me across the floor.

He helped me onto my bed and tucked me. I made no resistance; I was too tired to even try. My body ached. I opened my eyes and saw Dionysus looking concerned.

_I'm weak and all he ever does is worry…damn it, he shouldn't be brought down to that level._

He leaned down and kissed me. "Sleep well, okay? I want you feeling better soon." He told me.

"I'll try," I replied, smiling as best as I could. I watched him walk out before I turned around, trying to get comfortable.

XXIV.V (24.5) Hades

I watched as Hyenna slowly rocked Lupine in her arms. She looked so motherly that it tugged at my heartstrings.

My hand felt against my pocket; the engagement ring was resting there in a little velvet bag.

Dionysus came down the stairs, looking as if he was one of the walking dead.

Hyenna looked up at him, concern in her light eyes.

My nephew sat in one of the chairs around the dining table. It was in that moment you could see how old he was; he looked like he was about to snap.

"He's sick," he choked out. "That's the only explanation. He's sick and there's nothing I can do to stop it." He put his face in his hands, taking shaky breaths. "Gods be _dammed_!" he yelled, his hands slamming down on the enchanted ebony wood. "Why can't I do anything? Hades, why am I so powerless? Why can't I save the one person I love?" He asked me.

I wanted to tell him I knew how he felt, but I wasn't sure I actually did. I sat next to him, not sure if there was any way I could comfort him.

I sat tears come out of the corners of his eyes. My normally docile nephew had his hands clenched into fists, his knuckled turning white.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Dionysus, we can help him. It'll just take some time, and we'll just have to be persistent until Cerberus is healthy again." I told him.

He blinked, looking down at the wood of the table. "I'm trusting you," he told me softly. He looked behind himself and to the ebony grandfather clock. "Crap, I have to go. Damn everyone on Olympus," he said angrily, getting up. "I hope both of your days improve." His eyes fell on Lupine, and he swallowed hard.

I watched as he walked out. His walk slightly wobbly, making it clear that something was bothering him—physically or mentally.

I heard Hyenna sniff something back and I looked at the young blonde woman. She was looking down at Lupine, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

I went over to her, worried. "Hyenna, what's wrong?" I asked her, genuinely concerned. Not to say I'm not worried about Cerberus—of course I am, he's one of my closest friends; hands down, he's closer to me than any of my family members.

She wiped her eyes on the back of her free hand. "It's fine. Do you have a place for Lupine to sleep?" She asked me.

I nodded. There was a nursery here only because of little Persephone; I'd never cared enough about the room at the end of the hall enough to change it back into a normal bedroom.

The two of us went upstairs, where I briefly checked in on Cerberus. He was asleep, his back turned to the door and light snoring was clearly audible.

I backed up and walked down the hall, Hyenna following me. I opened the door, revealing the nursery.

"Oh, gods…" I heard her mutter.

I suppose it was impressive. I wasn't exactly schooled in how a baby nursery should look, but it was rather well done.

The walls were light blue marble with gold inlay, and there were various tapestries throughout the room. Most were of fantasy scenes, like a dragon on a castle wall, or a unicorn in a forest.

The furniture was all made out of walnut wood, meaning it was dark brown. There weren't many toys, considering Persephone hadn't come here that often. The ones that were here were discarded stuffed animals and a few puzzle games.

I openly sighed. I foresaw a visit to Hermes and Hephaestus to come up with more toys in the near feature.

Hyenna was quick to walk over to the crib and lay Lupine down. "I can't believe he's so quiet. A baby isn't normally like this," she said softly, leaning over him.

In response, Lupine let out a small giggle as she stroked his thin chest. Her hair gently brushed against his chest, and I smiled because it was a picturesque sight.

She straightened up and smiled in return. "Has anyone told you how handsome you are when you smile?" She asked me, walking over to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I slowly bent my head down to softly kiss her.

"I have something to ask you," I whispered into her ear.

She pulled away slightly, our eyes locking. I swallowed, and I suddenly realized something.

I was nervous.

_Me, Hades, God of Death, _**nervous**_?! And it's all because of Hyenna…but I love her anyway…_

"Hyenna," my voice was shaking slightly, "Will you be my wife?" I asked her softly, right into her ear. I was avoiding looking into her eyes because I knew I wouldn't be able to ask her if I did.

"What?" She asked, moving back to see my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" I restated.

Her eyes were rather wide and her mouth was open in a shocked form. My ears were just waiting to hear 'no.'

She hugged me, pressing her face against my chest. "Gods, yes, Hades, I'll marry you!" She told me, reaching up to kiss me.

I deepened the kiss, hoping she knew how much I cared about her…That I loved her so much that being away from her hurt…I wouldn't tell her this, though. It puts a bit of pressure/strain to know somebody cares about you that much.

Then you start to worry about every little thing you do and wonder if you're doing it right, or…It's just a downhill road.

So I kept quiet and simply basked in the feeling of having her right next to me.

We pulled away from each other and I took the ring out of my pocket and slid it on to her finger. _Thank god it fits perfectly; what would I have done if it hadn't?_

She looked down at the metal around her finger. "It's beautiful," she whispered softly, her right index finger touching it. It was made out of twisted rose gold, and set with a diamond, along with a few sapphires.

She looked up at me and smiled at me again. I found myself living by how many times she smiled at me…

"I'm just going to make sure Lupine is settled and everything before I go to bed," she told me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

Another smile. "I'd like that."

So that's how I, the God of Death, spent my evening; with my fiancée and my best friend's nephew. After that, I picked Hyenna up in my arms and took her back to her bedroom.

There, I laid her down on her bed, and I was going to leave, but her hand refused to let go of me, and she pulled me back onto the bed. I was starting to get used to going to sleep with her and not in my room, by myself.

I held her in my arms, as close as I good.

I almost told her I loved her then.

But that would be too much pressure.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! It's been twenty-five days and I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I hoped ya'll liked this chapter :) I'm going to get down to business and start writing this with a passion only a writer could give!

Please review, it always gives me extra fuel to write the next chapter!

~_HolleringHawk65_


	25. XXV: Nike and Scatebra

Chapter XXV Nike

I sighed, resting my hand on the dining room table in Hades's house. I don't know what compelled me to be here today; maybe it was Cadmean's brother?

"What are you doing here?" I heard an unfamiliar voice and turned around, a sword appearing in my hand. The tip of it was pressing into the man's throat, but he was not bleeding.

He passed right through it, launching himself at me. I was knocked against the wall as his hands wrapped around my throat and he rattled me. I grabbed his hands, trying to pry them off me. I was struggling against his strength, not to mention starting to lose oxygen.

"Gardner!" The voice was stern, and the man instantly dropped me. I looked up and saw Cerberus coming down the stairs. "Go before you do anything else bad," he told him as he knelt down next to me.

"Are you alright?" Cerberus asked me. I nodded slowly, unable to find my voice. The young, grey haired man helped me up. "I was about to check on Lupine and I heard your struggle with Gardner." He explained to me.

"Lupine?" I asked, barely able to get the word out.

He smiled; it looked proud. "He's my sister's son." He told me.

"_Cadmean's _son?" I asked him.

I saw his muscles tense. "Yes, why?"

_Oh, I only slept with his father & everything. _"I'm friends with Laelaps," I explained, trying to sound calm & collected.

I felt like I failed miserably.

"Oh, I guess that figures; with you being a goddess and everything." Cerberus replied.

_Yep. Right… _I openly sighed.

"So why are you here?" Cerberus asked me. I found myself following him up the stairs.

I played with the tips of my fingers before answering him. "Actually, to talk to you," I explained.

At the top of the stairs, he turned around and looked at me, frowning slightly. "Why did you want to talk to me?" He waited for me before setting off down the hall.

"Um, it's kind of not important now, I suppose." _Since I had wanted to talk to you about this exact 'issue' that you're taking me to._ I watched him as he opened the door, revealing a nursery. He walked over and picked up a baby that had been in the crib, holding it to his chest.

I swallowed hard. That child looked nothing like his parents, which I guess was a good thing. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say he looked like Hyenna.

In fact, like a small, male version of her.

I walked over, looking at the child. I touched his brow, so afraid to touch him. I was afraid that it would make my feelings for Laelaps obvious, or the child would break. He was so beautiful…

"How long has he been here?" I asked Cerberus.

"Since last night," he told me, looking down at his nephew. It was the way a father looked at his son; full of love towards such a small being.

I looked into the babe's grey eyes. He looked right back at me.

I had a feeling this was a very remarkable child.

XXV.V (25.5) Scatebra

_I kneeled against my brother. His leg was slashed and his breathing was labored. I grabbed his hand, hoping he'd be alright._

_His eyes opened briefly, meeting mine. I could lose myself in those maroon eyes. They belonged to him, and he was the most important person in my life._

_"Tay, you shouldn't be here." He told me._

_I squeezed his hand, on the verge of crying. I put my head to his uninjured chest, tears slipping out._

_He rubbed my back. "It's alright, Tay, I'll be okay." He told me. Though I could hear the hurt in his voice. This urged me to cry _more_. "Damn it, I hate looking weak." He sat up, making him hiss as his leg stretched slightly._

_He took me into his arms. "Relax, Tay, I'm here, it's alright." He cooed._

_I looked up at him. At first, I looked at his eyes. Then down at his nose, then his right cheek where he had a scar from beneath his ear to halfway across his cheek._

_Finally, my eyes rested on his lips. My eyes went back to his._

_In a rash, bold movement, I kissed him. He kissed me back, his hands tangling themselves into my hair. He brought me onto his lap, kissing me harder, in an almost hungry manner._

_He stopped, his breathing slightly heavier._

_"Scatebra, I love you," he told me as he tucked escaped hair behind one ear._

_I kissed him again. "I love you more," I told him, trying my best to smile at him._

_I looked down at his legs, trying to hide the blush that had formed from confessing that. His wound had healed, somehow. I fingered it, and he didn't react, except for the sigh that escaped his mouth._

_"We can't be together. Somebody would find out and…and…kill one of us, if not both." I told him._

_He tilted my head up, back into his eyes._

_"One night won't hurt anyone," he told me._

_"W-" I was cut off by him kissing me, pushing me onto my back. One of my legs hooked around his leg as he begun to undo my shirt, exposing my skin to the damp cave air._

_There was no stopping him; his eyes shined as more of my skin was exposed; his lips were constantly returning to mine. He seemed bent on making me moan; on pleasing me and me alone. I felt just as good pleasing him (that was no easy feat.) _

_That was the only night that I felt truly cherished; that was also the night that I knew somebody loved me. _

_If only it hadn't been so wrong in everybody's' eyes…_

_We never slept together like that—in the un-sibling like way—but I tried to sleep next to him as much as I could. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want him to forget me for some reason._

_After all, I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, even if we couldn't actually be together in the way other couples were._

_But that all changed the day Cadmean and Ned kept me out too long in the water. They told me it was fine, but I remember getting so sick afterwards; all he could do was stay by my side and watch me die. He tried to make it as comfortable as possible, but it was so _cold_._

_The last thing I ever remember feeling in my real form; my real, human body, was his lips against mine; one last show of his affection._

_Now, I'm trapped in this in between. Sometimes, I think I see something real; feel something against me, feel the warmth of a fire, the feel of food in my stomach, and then it all disappears again, and I'm in this grey world. It's so cold…warmth never really returns…_

_But my sister was here. Just for a moment. I felt alive again, and I tried to ask Cadmean about him, but she ignored me and I was back in the grey._

_I feel empty; truly empty. Before, I'd had something…I'm not quite sure how to describe it…but now it's gone, like my life…_

**Author's Note: **Two chapters in as many days! I'm feeling accomplished!

Can anybody review for this? I feel like not a lot of people have…

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
